Too Cold For Angels to Fly
by DollyDaydreamer
Summary: Mrs. Lovett wants this winter to be one with Sweeney Todd at her side. She soon discovers this will be harder than she thought. Rated T to be safe. First fic please review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fic so please review and let me know what you think. Thank you in advance to all who read. Reviews will make me update!**

**Too cold for Angels to fly**

**Chapter 1**

Mrs. Lovett glanced up at the window from scrubbing the flour from the counter. The rain whipped the glass violently as it came down in torrents, being blown in different directions by the howling wind screeching as it slammed into the slide of the shop. She gasped as a sharp gust of wind blew her front door open. Dropping her scrubbing brush, she battled her way over to the now flapping door and wrestled it closed. Winter had only just set in, but it had started with a vengeance. She'd shut the shop early that evening; no one was venturing out into the storm meaning not only did she have no customers, but neither did Mr. Todd. She sighed heavily, rubbing her aching neck and hoping the weather picked up tomorrow; they were running dangerously low on meat. However, as she glanced up at the grumbling sky, her hopes quickly faded. It was turning a dangerous shade of grey and the rain was lashing down impossibly hard. Slowly, she bent down to retrieve her discarded brush, placing her free hand on her lower back as she did so and groaning as a searing pain shot through her. God she was tired. Wondering back over to the counter once again, she continued scrubbing absentmindedly.

He was pacing again, she could hear him. The constant rhythmic beat of his feet marching from one side to the other of the big window that looked out across the whole of London. She glanced up at the ceiling. How she wished she could help ease his troubled mind. No matter how hard she tried however, he would never open up to her; never reveal his feelings and thoughts. Mrs. Lovett knew why. He was cold and unfeeling now. Didn't 'do' feelings. But most importantly, she could never live up to his precious Lucy.

Sweeney Todd was angry. It seemed to him as if he spent all of his time angry now. Either angry of plotting the Judge's death. He paced up and down the window several times before stopping in the centre and staring out over London. The dark twisted place he hated so much, the place that had taken his family, his life, away from him. His thoughts slowly slipped to his Joanna. She was what kept him here. What kept him fighting for the revenge he longed for so much. How he wanted to rescue her from the clutches of the beast who kept her locked away from the world. He could imagine her, beautiful golden hair cascading over her shoulders and down her back like her mother. Her deep blue eyes glistening. Her flawless pale skin so soft. He was completely lost in his thoughts when he heard the door open and the cheery jingle of the bell above.

"We're closed." He growled menacingly, not even bothering to turn his head to see who had ruined his thoughts of his perfect girl.

"It's only me Mr. T." The thick cockney accent of his landlady said, a false cheeriness creeping into her voice as she heard the danger in his voice, "I brough' up ya dinner early tonigh', with the weather and tha'" She added, closing the door behind her to lock out the wind and the rain. She turned to face him, her soaked clothes leaving a little puddle around her feet.

He snapped his head round to look at her. There she was, stood in the doorway of his shop, soaked from head to foot, her old work dress clinging to her full curves. Her wet curls plastered round her face, framing it. His dark eyes bored into her hazel ones. She looked up at him, holding his gaze. He never looked at her when she brought her dinner up, usually just grunted or ignored her completely from his spot near the window. Cautiously, she took a couple of tentative steps further into the room towards the table where she placed the tray, still holding his steely gaze.

He looked deep into her hazel pools, as if trying to find the answers to his questions. She always looked after him and he knew he treated her like shit. He couldn't help it. He was Sweeney Todd. The stone hearted Demon Barber of Fleet Street. Although over the past few days, he had felt something. Not love, no that was reserved for his wonderful wife and precious daughter. It was more … jealously? No, protectiveness. As he stood outside his door during the lunch rush a couple of days ago, one of the customers, a fat, greasy old man, had grabbed her backside, laughing and gripping her waist tightly with his other hand, pulling her roughly down onto his lap. She'd batted his hand off and freed herself but he still felt mad at that old man. She was his. Not in a caring way, but his none the less, and he hated people touching his things. He'd had to grip the banister, knuckles turning whiter than usual to stop himself storming down there and slitting his throat in front of everyone. She hadn't seen him, he'd taken himself back into his shop quickly before she could. It would do no good for her to think he cared, for her to get her hopes up.

For her it felt like an eternity, although in real life, it was probably only a few seconds. The way he looked at her, piercing deep into her body, his dark eyes glinting. Suddenly, as quickly as he turned to look at her, his body snapped back round to the window, hands resting on the window frame, braced as if to pounce.

"Don't you have some work you should be doing?" He hissed quietly. The room stayed silent; there was no sign of her leaving. He'd had enough of her hanging around him, pushing him for his attention. In that moment he snapped, whirling around to face her again. "Leave!" He roared deeply.

Mrs. Lovett, wide eyed and scared took the hint and dashed from the room. She didn't want to be asked again, because with him in his current mood, the next time he asked, he'd probably be accompanied by his razors. Usually, she would have stayed, pushed it a little longer, if only to stay in his company as long as possible. But hearing the menace in his voice tonight, she decided if she wanted to see tomorrow unharmed, leaving would be her safest option.

She almost threw herself through her front door as she reached the bottom of the steps, soaked to the bone and shivering violently. Her journey up to the barber's shop had soaked her and the way back down had only succeeded in freezing her as the biting wind tore through her clothes. Quickly, she made her way through the shop, barely noticing Toby wiping the tables down. She swept into her parlour, leaving a trail of water behind her, and quickly made her way into her bedroom, closing the door and locking it behind her, shutting out the outside world.

Quickly, she threw several logs onto the dying fire she had lit earlier, watching as it cracked to life again, spreading light and warmth into the cold dark room. Moving closer to its beckoning heat, she began unlacing her soaked dress. The freshly warmed air caressed each inch of newly exposed skin. Eventually, the laces were untied and she could drop the heavy garment to the floor, the wet fabric brushing over her stomach and down her legs, making her shiver and causing a trail of goose bumps in its wake. Sighing, she imagined it was Mr. Todd's hands running up her legs, not the dripping fabric of an old dress, causing her to sigh again, but this time, not because of the cold.

She stepped out of her dress that had pooled around her ankles and in one swift movement, kicked it in to the corner of her room. Wincing, she reached round to undo her corset, her aching shoulders protesting. After a few moments of struggling, she won the battle and was finally able to relieve herself of the restricting garment, throwing it in the same direction as her dress had just gone.

Slowly, she lowered herself to the floor, sitting in front of the now roaring flames, letting the warmth slowly dry her hair and remaining clothes. She closed her eyes sleepily, tilting her head back and enjoying the soft touches of the heat on her cold skin. Lazily, she stretched her legs out towards the flames, resting back on her palms.

A small voice in the back of her head was yelling at her, telling her to stop being so lazy and get out into the shop to help Toby, but her body ignored it, surrendering to the feelings of relaxation and calmness she had not felt in months. _"__I __deserve __it. __I __work __bloody__ '__ard __for __tha__' __man. __Slavin__' __away, __gettin__' __rid_ _of__ '__is __evidence.__" _She reasoned with herself, leaning back further onto her elbows, _"__Jus__' __this __one __time, __I__'__m __goin__' __ta __think __o__' __me, __no__' '__im. __I __know __e__'__s __in __a __mood __but __e__'__s __broodin__'__,__ '__e __won__'__t __come __down __an__' __find __me. __I__'__ll __be __alrigh__' __for __a __few __minutes.__" _She decided, the thought pleasing her. A small smile graced her plump lips as she drifted slowly off into a dreamless sleep, something she'd not experienced in the months he'd been back.

-x-

_The sun shone cheerily through the lace curtains, casting pretty patterns across the walls of the shop. Mrs. Lovett wiped her arm across her forehead, the unusually hot day making her sweat as she kneaded the dough. She didn't mind though. She was looking forward to getting everything done ready for the shop to open tomorrow so she could go for a walk in the park to make the most of the sun._

_Just as she started to imagine her walking through the park hand in hand with Mr. Todd, the jingle of the bell above the shop door brought her reluctantly out of her reverie. Looking up however, she was pleasantly surprised as the man she was previously thinking about walked into her shop, an uncharacteristically cheery smile on his lips. _

"_Mr. T! Wha' you doin' down 'ere?" She questioned, stepping out from behind the counter._

_Silently, he strode over to her, not speaking a word, simply sweeping an arm around her dainty waist and pulling her body flush against his. He looked deep into her eyes, an emotion there that she had not seen since Lucy had been around. Refusing to get her hopes up, she simply started back, wrapping her arms slowly around his neck as his other arm found her lower back, rubbing small circles through the fabric of her dress. She shivered slightly; overwhelmed by the feelings he was creating just by his hands. She watched a smirk form on his lips as she shivered again in his arms. _

_Slowly, almost nervously, he lowered his head to hers, reducing the gap that kept the separate. Unprepared to break the moment, Mrs. Lovett simply stayed still, letting Mr. Todd take it at his own pace. Finally, he closed the gap, their lips brushing gently against each other. Mr. Todd drew back, looking once again into her eyes, almost as if he was asking for permission. _

_Mrs. Lovett, shocked by what had just happened, all her dreams and fantasies coming together at last, simply smiled. This was all the encouragement he needed however and instantly his lips were on hers again, starting gently, moving slowly against hers, his arms wrapping tighter around her. Her hands moved up and tangled themselves into his mass of hair as the kiss deepened, his lips growing hungry and desperate for her._

_Moments later, she found herself backed up against the shop wall, his body pressed hard against hers, trapping her. She moaned quietly into his mouth as he ran his hands slowly up and down her sides, making her legs feel even less stable than they had previously. Slowly, her hands trailed down from his hair, over his broad shoulders and down his muscular chest, loving the feel of his toned body under her fingers. At last, she reached her goal, grabbing handfuls of his shirt and tugging it from his trousers, never once breaking the kiss. Suddenly, his hands left her sides and covered her hands, stopping them in their path. Pulling them up, he pinned them next to her head, pressing his body closer to hers and breaking the kiss. She moaned quietly in annoyance at the loss of contact. He smirked again, moving his head to her ear and whispering seductively, "Patience, my dear." His warm breath tickling her neck and making her shiver once again. She heard a deep rumble emanate from his chest that sounded vaguely like a laugh, but before she had time to contemplate it, his lips were on her neck sucking and kissing gently. Throwing her head back, she closed her eyes, reaching for his shoulders to support herself only to find that they were still pinned next to her head. Realising she was now struggling to stand, he released her hands and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, supporting her as she moaned quietly._

_Just as his lips reached her pulse point and started nibbling, there was a loud knock at the door. She vaguely registered it but ignored it, surrendering her body to the man that was making her feel like she never had in her life. However, the knocking was persistent and getting louder. Growing frustrated, she tried to mumble something to Mr. Todd, only to find that she was so over taken by the feelings he was created she could hardly make a coherent sentence, "Wai'…I'll go…you wai' in my bedroom." She sighed. Slowly, she opened her eyes, trying to push Mr. Todd of her as he failed to stop his sucking of her neck, "Mr. T." She whispered as the knocking got louder. However, when she felt the lips leave her neck and the man pressed against her moved away, she saw it was no longer her barber, but Judge Turpin. The man had his hands on her hips, pressing her hard against the wall, trapping her. He had an evil smirk on his lips as he leaned in towards her again, going to kiss her. She whimpered as his fingers pressed painfully into her sides and his lips crashed hard against hers. This was no longer her gentle Mr. T, but the evil judge, and Mrs. Lovett was scared. The knocking was growing impossibly loud, making the whole door shake, but she could no longer think of this as one of the judge's arms was now pressed across her upper body, pinning her against the wall as his other hand travelling down further from her waist. _

_Squirming and whimpering she tried to push him off her but he was too strong, his lips and arm hurting her. She tried screaming against his mouth but it only came out as a quiet sob._

_Suddenly, the knocking came to a halt only to be replaced by a loud crash and the sound of splintering wood as her front door was knocked in. The judge's lips left hers to look across at the door enabling her to let out a terrified scream, drowning out the sound of the man calling her name from the doorway._

"_Mrs. Lovett. Mrs. Lovett." It called, gently but firmly. Her screams died down, comforted slightly by the familiar voice. She was still sobbing quietly though, whimpering as she felt a hand on her arm. He shied away from it, finding she was no longer trapped by the judge's weight. _

"Mrs. Lovett." The voice spoke again, gently, increasing the pressure on her arm. Cautiously, she opened her eyes, taking in the scene around her. She was no longer in the shop but in her bedroom, lying on the floor. She looked up at the figure hovering above her. It was Mr. Todd. There was a look of panic and worry in his eyes she noticed. However, he quickly looked away and when his eyes met hers again, it was his normal, emotionless gaze. Snapping his hand back from her arm, he stood up. "You were dreaming. I heard you screaming. Toby couldn't get into your room; you locked the door so I had to kick it in." He said, avoiding looking at her in her state of dress.

She noticed this and grabbed the throw off the end of her bed, wrapping it round her. "Thanks." She said, grabbing the bed and using it to help her stand.

Unsure of what to say, Mr. Todd, simply turned and swept out the room, not glancing back once.

Mrs. Lovett simply stood there shaking, partly because of the dream but also from something else. Was that concern she'd seen in Mr. Todd's eyes as she came round. With that thought in her mind, she dropped the throw and wondered over to her wardrobe, looking for a dress to change into.

**Thanks for getting to the bottom. Review if you like it and please let me know if you think I could improve it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to SecretSparrowTodd, Bellatrix Nellie Le-Lovett, and Ana for your encouraging reviews. They really spurred me on to write this chapter. Please keep reviewing, they make me write.**

**Chapter 2**

Mrs. Lovett was sat at one of the booths, gazing out the window, daydreaming. It had not stopped raining for three days straight. The storm from the first day had died down, but it had left a constant heavy downpour in its wake.

She and Mr. Todd had hardly spoken since he'd burst in on her dreaming. Every time they saw each other, her mind drifted back to his face after he'd woken her. Concern, it was definitely there. But as soon as he realised she was awake, he'd looked away, and when his eyes returned to hers, there was nothing, just his usual emotionless gaze. She sniffed slightly and sighed, picking up the bottle of gin and pouring herself a generous amount.

"Mum?" A small voice sounded from the shadows in the door of the parlour. Mrs. Lovett looked round. "Mum?" It called again. Quietly, Mrs. Lovett placed her glass down on the table.

"Toby?" She answered softly, "Wha' ya doin' up at this time o' nigh'?"

Slowly, the boy edged out of the shadows, "I 'ad a bad dream." He said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. _"__I __know__ '__ow __ya __feel.__" _Mrs. Lovett thought. He wandered groggily over to where Mrs. Lovett was sat, dragging his feet. Shuffling up on the bench, she patted the area next to her, indicating for him to come and join her. He sat down, snuggling into her open arms.

"D'ya wanna talk 'bout it darlin'?" She asked, wrapping her arms tightly around his thin body, protecting him from the world. She felt the boy take a deep breath before nodding. Gently, she rested her cheek on his head, waiting for his to tell her about his nightmare.

"You was there, an' Mr. Todd, an' a lady from the work'ouse. She said I 'ad to go back cos I were too much trouble for ya an' I didn' work 'ard enough for me keep." He paused, sniffing. Mrs. Lovett knew he was crying and pulled him closer, hushing him softly. "I tried ta stay but the lady dragged me away. She were strong an' I couldn' ge' away from 'er. When I looked back Mr. Todd were laughin' a' ya because you was cryin'. I told the lady I wan'ed to go back bu' she started laughin' at me as well, an' jus' dragged me 'arder. We got back ta the work'ouse and she shoved me in this room an' locked the door an' said I couldn' be trusted because I'd run away." His voice began to break up.

"Sshhh, sshh, darlin'. I won' let tha' 'appen ya know tha'. You work 'arder than I do. 'Ow could I mange without ya ey?" She comforted.

"I'm sorry." She heard him whisper. She frowned.

"Wha' for darlin'?" She asked, pulling back slightly so she could see his tear streaked face.

"Fer disturbin' ya. Ya looked like ya was thinkin'. Like ya didn't wan' ta be disturbed." He said, looking up at her. She smiled sadly down at him.

"T'was nothin'. Don' ya worry yerself 'bout it." She smiled, wrapping her arms tightly around him again. In truth, she'd welcomed the interruption of her thoughts, giving her a break from running his face through her mind over and over. "Now, lets get ya a nice tumbler o' gin and get ya back ta bed shall we?" She felt him nod against her. Taking her arms away from him, she topped up her glass and handed it to him, kissing his forehead and moving back so he could get out from behind the table.

"Nigh' mum. Thanks fer listenin'." He mumbled, before turning and wondering back to his bedroom.

"Nigh' darlin'. Sleep tigh'." She called after him. The room was then silent once more, leaving her to her thoughts.

-x-

"Toby! Ale fer the gentleman!" Mrs. Lovett called, pointing at the table. It was the lunch rush and Mrs. Lovett's meat pie emporium was unusually busy. It seemed everyone had taken advantage of the break in the rain, fearing it would start up again. There was a queue starting to form outside the front door and Mrs. Lovett feared they would have to send them away. Mr. Todd's shortage of customers over the past few days had also meant she had a shortage of meat.

"Only a tray full left ma'am!" Toby called from inside. Mrs. Lovett sighed in annoyance, looking at the rapidly forming queue. She didn't have much time to dwell however as the customers who were lucky enough to get a pie were keeping her busy.

Mr. Todd was stood outside his door at the top of the stairs, watching Mrs. Lovett rush around serving the endless amount of customers. Toby was nowhere to be seen, meaning she had to serve all of the customers outside herself. She looked stressed. He felt a twinge in his stomach, a feeling that he hadn't felt in a long time. Shaking his head, he pushed it to the back of his mind. Sweeney Todd did not do feelings. He watched silently as she wondered past a big man with his back to him. She was carrying a jug of ale and as she walked past, he grabbed her wrist, the ale sloshing out over his arm. The man stood up quickly, arms shooting up in the, waving around. He was shouting at her and stepping towards her aggressively. Suddenly, he realised where he'd seen then man before. It was the same one that had pulled her onto his lap the week before. Subconsciously, he reached for the razor in his holster as the man stepped closer to her. He felt anger welling up inside him. Deep down, he knew he couldn't do anything, but as the man reached down with one hand and grabbed her wrist, yanking it above her head and drunkenly swinging at her with the other, he snapped. Storming down the stairs, taking them two at a time, he flicked his razor open, before shutting it, and repeating the action. Pushing his way through the oblivious customers, he finally reached the man still holding tightly onto Mrs. Lovett's wrist. Roughly, he grabbed the larger man's shoulder and wrenched him away from the baker. Spinning him round, he glared dangerously into his eyes, his own full of fire and hate. "I do apologise for the Lady's behaviour Sir. Inacceptable. Can I offer you a …shave as a way of making amends?" He asked, his voice bitterly sweet as a smirk crept across his lips.

The man grinned and nodded, "I think that'd do it." He slurred, following the barber towards his parlour.

Mrs. Lovett sank down onto the bench the man had backed her up against, breathing heavily. Mr. Todd had saved her, had come to her rescue. She thought for a moment. Had he been watching her? How did he see her and the man if he hadn't been? Shakily, she took a deep breath and stood up. She had customers to see to. She bent down and picked up the jug she'd dropped when the man had grabbed her and wondered back to the shop to refill it. She'd go and thank Mr. Todd later.

-x-

Mr. Todd led the man up the stairs to his parlour, his hand resting on his shoulder to stop him stumbling. "In here Sir." He said in mock politeness as he led him through the door. He paused, looking up. The bell hadn't sounded. He shook it off, following the man in. "Please, take a seat." He said, gesturing towards his chair.

The man staggered over, throwing himself down heavily in the chair. "Shave away." He chuckled, hiccupping.

Mr. Todd snarled, disgusted. He wasn't worth his razors. He looked down at his silver friend glittering in his palm. Softly, he ran his thumb over the handle as he edged closer to the back of the chair. In one sudden, swift movement, he lashed out, swiping the blade cleanly across the man's thick neck. Stepping back and wiping his razor, he watched with a smirk on his face as the man gargled and twitched. "No one touches my things." He growled, before pressing the pedal and watching as the man slid off the chair and fell to the bake house below.

Turning his back on the chair, he paced over to his table and wiped his hands clean, replacing his razor into his holster. He frowned. Why had he just done that? _'__Because __you __care __about __her!__'_ His subconscious taunted. _'__When __are __you __going __to __wake __up __and __realise __that?__'_

"No!" He growled, spinning round and punching the mirror in blind furry. Shards of glass flew everywhere, tinkling as they showered the floor. Recoiling, he gripped his bleeding fist, hissing in pain. Storming into his small bedroom in the corner, glass crunching under his feet, he quickly searched through his belongings for something to wrap his hand in. Rapidly getting frustrated, he tore the bottom off an old shirt and tied it tightly round his still bleeding knuckles.

Sinking down on his bed, he decided he needed to be honest with himself. He thought back to three nights ago when he'd broken Mrs. Lovett's bedroom door down and stormed in to wake her from her nightmare. He remembered her face, contorted with fear. He'd felt worried about her, seeing her writhing around on the floor screaming in terror. He wanted to know what she had been dreaming about, what had caused her to act like that but he couldn't ask her, that was far too personal. He sighed, pressing gingerly on his throbbing knuckles. He didn't think they were broken. Running his hand across his forehead, he stood up, "I don't have feelings for Mrs. Lovett. She means nothing to me. She's just my landlady until I get rid of the judge, and then things'll change. And the sooner that happens, the better." He said aloud, trying to convince himself. Happy he'd managed to convince himself, he turned towards the door to walk out when he heard a quiet creek coming from the shop. He stopped, listening. It was quiet but definitely there. Slowly, he crept to the door, pushing it slightly open and peering out. The shop was totally deserted. He pushed the door open fully and stepped out. Looking round, everything was normal, except for one thing. The door was wide open. And then he remembered, the bell wasn't working. Even if someone had come up, he wouldn't have heard. He sighed, frowning and rubbing his forehead as he walked over and closed the door again. It was only as he turned back into the shop that he realised what he had said before hearing the creek. _"__I __don__'__t __have __feelings __for __Mrs. __Lovett. __She __means __nothing __to __me. __She__'__s __just __my __land lady __until __I __get __rid __of __the __judge, __and __then __things__'__ll __change. __And __the __sooner __that __happens, __the __better.__"_ The words ran through his head again. He hoped it wasn't her that had come up into the shop.

-x-

_**Half an hour earlier…**_

Gradually, the lunch rush had died down, more and more people beginning to leave as they realised there was no chance of getting pies today. The people who had been served leaving as soon as they had finished and paid. Just as Mrs. Lovett had taken money off the last customer, the rain began again, small drops splashing in the still puddles.

Toby had begun to clear the tables as soon as the pies ran out meaning the tidying away was almost done when Mrs. Lovett joined him. They worked in silence, wiping tables and sweeping up quickly so Mrs. Lovett could get down to the bake house to make the pies for the dinner rush. After finishing up outside, Mrs. Lovett decided she should go and thank Mr. Todd before she went downstairs. As soon as she descended into the bake house, she wouldn't get out again for a few hours and she wanted to thank him before she forgot. Propping the broom up against one of the tables, she weaved in and out of the others and towards the stairs up to Mr. Todd's parlour. Quickly, she made her way up the stairs, pausing at the door. She peered in through the window, there was no one there. The man must have been 'dealt with', but Mr. Todd was nowhere to be seen. She didn't remember seeing him come down. Deciding she'd wait in there for him, she pushed the door in quietly and stepped in. She paused, looking up. The bell hadn't sounded. She shook it off, closing the door carefully behind her. Curiously, she wondered in, heading over to the chest of draws where two photos sat. She carefully picked them up, recognising the figures in them instantly. They were the pictures of Lucy and Joanna. She hadn't seen them for a while, she thought, hoped, he'd put them away. Sadly, she ran her thumb over the picture of Lucy sat holding Joanna. Could she ever live up to his precious wife and daughter? Could she, in his eyes, ever replace her? With a sad sigh, she placed the photos back on the side, deep down knowing the answer.

From the corner of the room, she heard movement. She looked over; it was coming from Mr. Todd's bedroom. She tiptoed closer, hearing a voice inside. It was him. Straining her ears to hear, not daring to move any closer, she listened to his deep voice. "I don't have feelings for Mrs. Lovett. She means nothing to me. She's just my landlady until I get rid of the judge, and then things'll change. And the sooner that happens, the better."

Mrs. Lovett was stunned, she could hardly move. So that was it, he really didn't have feeling for her, he really didn't care about her one bit. She couldn't stay there anymore; she had to get out before he came out. Panic started to rise inside her as she turned around to leave, only to step on a creaky floorboard. Gasping, she dashed out, leaving the door wide open as she bolted down the stairs, wanting to get to the safety of her shop as quick as possible. Dashing in the door, she slammed it behind her, slumping against it and sliding down to the floor, head in hands, sobbing her heart out.

"Mum?" A small voice whispered, "Mum what's wrong?" It repeated, laced with concern.

Mrs. Lovett almost screamed. She loved Toby to pieces and wouldn't be without him for the world but right now she just wanted to be alone. Taking a deep breath, she wiped her streaming eyes and looked up at the boy with the best smile she could muster. "Nothin' my darlin', nothin'." She said, trying to stop anymore tears from falling but failing as she saw the worried expression on the approaching boy's face. "I jus' found out an old friend 'as died that's all. I'll be alrigh' in a minute." Appearing satisfied with this answer, he nodded slightly and turned around, wandering back to the parlour, leaving Mrs. Lovett alone again. Pacing her head in her hands, she broke down in tears again, reaching up behind her and flipping the sign in the door over so it read 'Closed'.

**Hope you like!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's another chapter for you. It's a bit early but it means you're in with more of a chance of getting a special chapter on Christmas day. Thank you to IamSiriuslyPadfoot, Androsama and ReadyMadePhotographer for your reviews and to everyone who has alerted or favourited this story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Clumsily, Mrs. Lovett slopped a ladle full of soup into a bowl and placed it on a tray on her counter. Breaking off the end of a loaf of bread, she put that down next to the bowl with a spoon and passed the tray to Toby. "Take it up and then come straigh' back down." She said as the boy made his way carefully out the front door and up to Mr. Todd's parlour. Mrs. Lovett leant back against her counter. She had avoided Mr. Todd ever since she had overheard what his true feelings towards her were three days ago. After all she'd done for him, looking after him, cleaning up after him, and that was the thanks she'd got. Well if he really disliked her that much, she'd do him a favour and keep out of his way. Quickly, she whipped away a tear with her finger. She would do it, she avoid him at all costs, no matter how much it would hurt.

Carefully, Toby took one step at a time, being sure not to spill a single drop of the soup as he climbed the stairs. He was scared of Mr. Todd when he wasn't angry, he didn't want to see him when he was. Carefully, he turned and pushed the door open with his shoulder, the bell jingling as it swung open. He looked up in time to see Mr. Todd spin round with a hopeful look on his face. It disappeared quickly however and was replaced with one of disappointment.

"Yer dinner Mr. Todd." Toby mumbled, placing the tray down on the table quickly. He turned around and headed to the door not looking back, before being stopped by Mr. Todd's voice.

"Where's Mrs. Lovett." He asked, a strange emotion in his voice that the boy couldn't describe.

"Downstairs Sir." He answered slightly awkwardly.

"Why has she not brought my meals up for the last three days?" He asked, stepping closer to Toby.

"I don't know Sir." He replied quickly, backing into the door, "I'm sorry Sir, she told me ta come down straigh' away." He added, grabbing the door handle and scooting out, dashing down the stairs back to the shop.

"Toby!" Mrs. Lovett said, shocked as the boy ran into the shop breathlessly, "What's wrong?" She strode over to him and took his face between her hands, "What he do ta you?" She pressed. Toby shook his head, ridding himself of her hands.

"Nothing mum." He reassured, "'E asked fer you though." He added innocently. Mrs. Lovett froze.

"Wha'? Wha' did 'e say?" She managed.

"Asked why ya hadn't been bringing 'is meals up." He said with a frown, clearly not understanding himself.

Mrs. Lovett looked down at the floor, trying to think of an excuse but coming up with nothing.

"I though' it were because of yer back not wantin' ta go up the stairs. Ya 'ave been complainin' recently. I didn't say tha' though, thought ya migh' be angry if I made up excuses fer ya." He said with a little smile.

Mrs. Lovett sighed a quiet sigh of relief and looked up at the boy, "That's righ' Toby. I jus' didn't say anything because I didn't want to worry ya. Now, why don't ya pop out an' get us some toffees ey?" She said, handing him the penny she'd collected off the last customer from the counter. She smiled as the boy's face lit up with a bright smile.

"Thank ya mum!" He called, grabbing the penny and dashing from the shop.

Mrs. Lovett smiled and turned back into the shop, picking up the broom and starting to sweep the shop floor. She was disturbed however only a few seconds after by the opening of the door. _"That can't be Toby."_ She thought, turning around slowly. To her shock, Mr. Todd was standing in the doorway to the shop, with something between disappointment and relief on his face. Mrs. Lovett would have stopped and thought about this if it wasn't for him beginning to speak.

"I wondered if you were still with us Mrs. Lovett." He said, "I haven't seen you for three days straight."

"_You were counting?"_ She thought hopefully, before snapping herself back to reality. "I 'ave a bad back. I didn't want ta keep comin' up an' down the stairs." She said, more grateful that ever at that moment for Toby's excuse. A flash of something that looked vaguely like worry shot across Mr. Todd's face before it was back to expressionless again. There was a moment of awkward silence, neither one quite knowing what to say. Just as Mr. Todd opened his mouth to speak, Toby came bursting in through the door waving a paper bag.

"Got the toffees mum!" He shouted, stopping when he saw Mr. Todd stood in the shop, "Sorry Sir." He mumbled.

"No, don't' worry. I was just leaving." He said, before turning and sweeping out the door. Toby looked up at Mrs. Lovett, handing her the change and a toffee.

"Thanks darlin'." She said, smiling slightly.

-x-

The night was clear and crisp and there was not a cloud in sight. It seemed the London smog had disappeared tonight, letting everyone enjoy the sights of the inky black sky littered with thousands of tiny crystals shinning brightly. The lack of clouds however meant the air was cold and the breeze was sharp. Mrs. Lovett leant back against the wall of her shop, running her hands up and down her cold arms. She was enjoying the clear air however; she felt it was helping her to get things straight in her mind. Well, as straight as she could.

She thought back over the last week. Mr. Todd's concerned face after he'd woken her up from her nightmare, him coming and saving her from the drunk, the hurtful words he didn't know she'd heard, and lastly, him coming and finding her that evening, with a face of almost relief when he saw her, and worry when she lied about her back. Oh God she was confused! One minute he was saying he couldn't wait to get rid of her, and the next he was concerned about her. She felt like screaming. Why did she have to be so in love with this bloody infuriating man!

Letting out a slow sigh, she leant her head back against the wall of her shop and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the cold air caressing her skin. Here, in the quiet on her own she could imagine her life as she wanted it to be. The thought of Mr. Todd and her together, keeping each other warm during this unusually cold winter. She smiled as she imagined them spending Christmas together. She wondered what he would be doing this Christmas. Would it be any different to any other day to him, spent brooding on his own in his shop, waiting for her to bring his meals up? Would he think she was silly for making it a special day for Toby? She would be closing the shop after the lunch rush on Christmas Eve and not opening again until the day after Boxing Day. She didn't think Mr. Todd would close his shop but he wouldn't get any customers. It was Christmas! A time of year most people celebrated. Ah well, she was looking forward to Christmas. She was going to make it the best one yet for Toby, and secretly for herself. She loved Christmas and always felt like a child when this time of the year came around. She would decorate the shop and have a big tree in the parlour. And mistletoe, the thought made her smile. Should she? She could place a sprig above the shop door, no, that would just look like she was begging for kisses, and there was only one man she wanted to kiss this Christmas, even if she now knew he didn't return her feelings, she could still dream. And then she had a thought. She could hang some in her parlour, that way, no one else would see except her and Toby and the man himself. Not that he ventured into that part of her house very often but she was sure she could convince him. She smiled again at the thought of getting him under the mistletoe, alone in her parlour together, the fire blazing, the room all decorated, oh how she would love that. She was so lost in this glorious thought that she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her. It was only when she felt a shoulder brush her own as the person leant on the wall next to her that she snapped out of her reverie and opened her eyes. To her shock and amazement, Mr. Todd was stood next to her, gazing up at the sky like she had done only moments before. Not knowing what to say, she mimicked his position, eyes taking in the little lights in the pitch black sky.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that, just looking up at the sky, neither knowing what to say but just happy in each other's company. Something she did know however was that it was getting steadily colder. Her fingers were going numb and her arms were covered in goose bumps. Quickly, she ran her hands up and down her arms, not only trying to warm them up, but attempting to get some feeling back in her fingers.

She dared a quick glance up at Mr. Todd. He didn't seem too bothered by the cold; he had thought to put on a big coat before venturing out into the night. Mrs. Lovett cursed in her head; she couldn't go back in and get one in case he was gone when she came back out again, so she resigned herself to being very cold for the time being.

Mr. Todd knew she was looking at him, and knew she was shivering. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye when she had looked back up at the sky again. Her skin was even paler than usual he noticed, too pale, and her lips had turned blue. He sighed inwardly. He didn't want to see her like that but there was nothing he could do without her thinking he cared about her. _"But you do care about her! And right now she's freezing half to death because she doesn't want to leave you and go inside!"_ His subconscious yelled at him. He sighed again, but this time out loud. Mrs. Lovett looked up at him to see him stand up straight again. For a moment she thought he was going to leave and go back inside again, but to her surprise, he unbuttoned his coat, slipped his arms out of it and draped it around her shoulders, pulling the front closed around her.

Mrs. Lovett could hardly breathe. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She felt warmth spread quickly through her body and it wasn't just because of Mr. Todd's huge coat wrapped around her. "_Does this mean he does care after all?" _She thought, her mind going into overdrive. This thought, and any others, was quickly pushed out of her mind however as the barber leant back on the shop wall again but this time much closer, their bodies pressed firmly together. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding as she felt his body relax against hers. The pair lapsed into silence again, an easy and comfortable one that didn't need conversation.

Mrs. Lovett was in heaven, the man she loved pressed up against her side and his coat wrapped tightly around her, his smell filling her nostrils. She started to feel drowsy from the feelings she was experiencing and without thinking, she slowly rested her head on his shoulder. It was only once she'd done it that she realised she'd done it. Freezing, she held her breath again, hoping she hadn't taken it too far as she felt his body tense against her own. For a few moments, they just stayed like that, before, to Mrs. Lovett's delight, he relaxed into the contact. Sighing happily, she leant into him more, shifting her weight so she could press more of herself against him.

Mr. Todd looked down at the women leant on him. She had her head resting on his shoulder and a content smile graced her plump lips. She was looking up at the stars in the sky with a glint in her eyes he had not seen in a long time, maybe not even since he had returned from Australia. Looking down at her now, there was no denying that he did feel something for the woman, and that thought scared him. He truly believed that there was no other woman in this world for him, and had believed that for a very long time. But looking down at Mrs. Lovett now, her body pressed firmly up against him, he knew he didn't want to lose her in his life, whatever form in it she took.

Nervously, he shifted away from her, hearing her small mumble of disappointment, before wrapping his now free arm around her shoulders, pulling her little body closer against him, smiling as she snuggled up closer to him. Noticing she was still shivering slightly, he brought his other arm around his front and joined his hand with the one wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her flush against him. He heard her sigh into his chest, resting her cheek on his chest. Despite only wearing a thin shirt, he didn't feel cold at all, the warmth of the woman in his arms stopping him from feeling the cold. He felt more relaxed now than he could remember, even during the times he could remember with Lucy. To his surprise, his mind pushed all thoughts of his wife to the back of his head, refusing to let his mind wonder there when he was holding the baker in his arms, but what surprised him more was that he didn't mind, was grateful almost.

If Mrs. Lovett thought she was dreaming before then she was utterly in heaven now. Both Mr. Todd's arms were wrapped around her tightly, pulling her body to his. She would have returned the favour but couldn't due to the big coat restricting the movement of her arms. She didn't mind though, his coat was warm around her against the cold wind. Closing her eyes, her breathing became heavy as his smell filled her nostrils. She listened happily to his heart beat, steady and rhythmic and matching her own. She could have easily fallen asleep like that if it wasn't for the voice that whispered in her direction.

"You'd better not being fallin' asleep there pet." There was no threat or malice in his voice, just something that sounded vaguely like amusement. Mrs. Lovett simply mumbled something back before nuzzling deeper into his arms. Mr. Todd responded by fully wrapping his arms around her and embracing her properly. Forgetting where she was or why she was there, Mrs. Lovett didn't care about anything else at that particular moment. The sky and the stars seemed and age away as she tucked her head in the crook of his neck. At that moment in time, all that mattered was her and the man holding her tight. Maybe she wouldn't be spending Christmas with just Toby after all.

**Hope you like!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here you go, my special Christmas chapter as promiced. Its a lot longer than my other chapters as a Christmas-y treat for you all. I know its a day late but better late than never right? Thank you to IamSiriuslyPadfoot and Androsama for your reviews of the last chapter. But people, I gave you all fluff and only 2 reviews? If you prefer Mr. T being horrid to Mrs. Lovett I can do that... ;)**

**Because I forgot to do this:**

**DISCLAIMER: I, unfortunately, do not own Mrs. Lovett, Mr. Todd and the rest of the charecters :(**

**Chapter 4**

Cheerily, Mrs. Lovett began to hang decorations on the tree, humming as she went. She and Toby had managed to squeeze a relatively large tree in the corner of the parlour for them to decorate, but Toby had been invited to a friend's house for the night so Mrs. Lovett was left to decorate it herself. Not that she minded. On the floor next to her was an old box full of decorations she'd pulled out the attic. She rummaged around carefully to find her next ornament but found something else instead. An angel, right at the bottom. She pulled it out carefully, blowing off the dust and wiping her thumb across its china face. She smiled, remembering where it came from. It was her mother's when she was alive. She held the angel carefully, noting it's battered, moth eaten dress. It had definitely seen better days. Standing on tip toes, she reached up to try and place the angel on the top of the tree but failed, she was too short. She huffed impatiently, trying again but still missing the top of the tree. Frowning, she looked up at the top of the tree determinedly. Bending down, she emptied the box of decorations onto the floor, turning the box upside down and sliding it over to the tree. Carefully, she stepped up, gasping as the old box sagged under her weight. Slowly reaching up, she stretched her arms out towards the top of the tree with the angel gently cupped in her hands. Just as she was inches away, the box gave way and collapsed under her weight. Squealing, Mrs. Lovett brought the angel to her chest, protecting it as she grabbed the couch with her spare hand to steady herself. Regaining her balance, she stepped off the remains of the box, checking to see if the angel was still ok. To her relief, it seemed to have survived the ordeal. Moodily, she looked up at the top of the tree, a pout playing across her lips. "I will beat ya." She said, walking back over to the tree.

"No you won't." A voice sounded from the door. Shocked, Mrs. Lovett span round quickly, almost dropping the angel. To her surprise, Mr. Todd was stood in the door way, one eyebrow raised in an amused manor.

"'Ow long 'ave you been there?" She asked, her expression one of shock and annoyance. He simply smirked and made his way over to her.

"Long enough." He said quietly, looking into her eyes as he reached down and took the fragile angel from her, their hands brushing lightly. Once he had hold of the little angel, he turned away from her and strode up to the tree, placing it carefully on the highest branch. Making sure it was firmly sat there, he took his hands away, turning back towards Mrs. Lovett, "There." He said, noting the pile of decorations discarded on the floor. Mrs. Lovett followed his gaze.

"I needed the box." She said, kneeling down in front of them and picking them up one by one and placing them on the couch. She surprised herself at what she found; ornaments she had not seen since her parents were alive. Until this Christmas, she hadn't had a reason to decorate the house since Albert had died so hadn't, preferring to just get drunk on Christmas day. But this year was different. She had Toby for a start, but, almost more importantly, she had Mr. Todd, and she was determined to give him the best Christmas he'd ever had.

After placing the last ornament on the edge of the sofa, she stood up again, turning to take a decoration off the couch but finding there were only a few there. Confused she looked up at Mr. Todd, only to see him with one of the decorations in one hand, and using the other to hang another decoration on the tree. She couldn't help herself, she smiled broadly, warmth filling her. Unable to move, she simply stood there and watched him, feeling slightly embarrassed as he turned around and caught her watching him. He raised an eyebrow, before leaning over the back of the couch and picking up two more ornaments as if there was nothing unusual in it at all. Shocked, Mrs. Lovett just smiled again, turning away from the sight in front of her to throw a few more logs on the fire.

When she turned around again however, Mr. Todd was no where to be seen. She sighed and walked back over to the tree. What else had she expected? Why did she think he would stay? He had no reason to; she knew it was too good to be true. She looked over at the couch, there were only two ornaments left, a wooden painted reindeer and a fabric covered wooden present. She picked the two small ornaments up carefully and took them over to the tree, hanging them on the branches. Stepping back, she smiled; the tree looked amazing. And then she had a thought. Where were the candles? She knew she'd brought them down from the attic with the other box but now couldn't see them anywhere. She wondered around the room slowly, glancing around trying to find the little box containing the candles and holders. Just as she was about to give up hope, the door opened. Her gaze flicked up quickly to find Mr. Todd stood there with the little box in question in his hands.

"You left it in one of the booths. Thought you'd want it." He said, handing her the wooden box. Mrs. Lovett smiled gratefully, her features lighting up.

"Thank you." She said quietly, looking down at the box as she flicked the catch and lifted the lid. Inside were ten oak carved candle holders and ten small white candles. She placed them on the couch where the tree decorations had previously been and started to push the candles in the holders. Mr. Todd followed her over, taking the assembled ones from her and nestling them in the tree branches. They worked silently just enjoying each others company. The time seemed to fly by and soon Mr. Todd held the last candle. He placed it gently near the top and stood back next to Mrs. Lovett, admiring the tree. "It looks lovely." She breathed, a gentle smile playing across her lips.

Mr. Todd looked down at the women, longing to hold her in his arms as he had done two weeks ago. In the time that had passed not one moment had gone when he hadn't had that memory in his head, the feel of her in his arms, how natural it had felt. He had also noticed how he was thinking about Lucy less, and sometimes wishing he could just forget about her for a while. At first he had hated these thoughts and had just got angry, but soon he had begun to accept them, and now he found they were becoming more frequent.

Mrs. Lovett's voice brought him reluctantly out of his thoughts, "Seems quiet don't it?" She mumbled, her eyes staying fixed on the tree, "Without Toby 'ere."

Mr. Todd frowned, not having noticed, "Where is he?" He asked.

"Stayin' with a friend, not comin' 'ome until tomorrow." She said, fiddling with one of her long tresses, wrapping it around a finger absentmindedly.

Mr. Todd raised an eyebrow; did that mean they had the house to themselves? Snapping himself out of his thoughts he strode over to the fire, lighting the end of a piece of kindling and taking it back to the tree, carefully lighting each of the candles so they glowed softly in the otherwise quite dark room. Leaving the tree, he threw the piece of kindling into the fire before joining Mrs. Lovett in admiring the tree again. Suddenly, Mrs. Lovett gasped and dashed out the room. Mr. Todd just stood there and frowned, used to his landlady's erratic behaviour by now. A few minutes passed however and she still hadn't returned. Just as the barber was going to go out into the shop to look for her, she ran back into the room again, almost bumping into him.

"Forgo' this." She said almost sheepishly as she bought a sprig of mistletoe out from behind her back. Mr. Todd smirked, noticing her blushing slightly. Slowly, he stepped forward so their bodies were only inches apart before snatching the sprig from her hand, rolling it between his thumb and finger and eyeing it carefully.

"Hope you weren't thinking of putting this up in the shop." He said, a slight hint of warning creeping into his voice. She shook her head, not breaking eye contact.

"It's fer in 'ere." She said quietly, reaching up to take back the sprig only to find he raised his hand out of her reach.

"Good, because I wouldn't want every man in this blasted city thinking he could come in here and get lucky." He growled, stepping closer to her, smirking as he noticed her breathing quicken. He looked down into her eyes, his hand still holding the mistletoe above her head. Slowly he lowered his head, their lips almost touching. He watched as her eyes fluttered closed and her head tilted up to his. Without warning, he moved his head round to the side of her face and whispered in her ear, "Nice try pet" before he turned and walked back into the centre of the room, looking around to find somewhere to hang the mistletoe.

Mrs. Lovett could hardly move. She could still feel his hot breath on her neck and imagine his lips almost touching hers. _"Pull yerself tergether!"_ Her mind shouted at her. Obeying, she followed Mr. Todd back into the centre of the room before curling up on the sofa, tucking her legs up underneath her and yawning. "Ya joining us fer Christmas lunch tomorrow?" She asked, hoping he'd say yes. He looked down at her tucked up on the sofa looking up at him expectantly. She looked so vulnerable and needy. He almost threw himself at her, wrapping his arms round her tightly and just holding her but stopped himself. Landing back in reality, it took him a moment before he could remember what she'd just asked him. Christmas lunch, here, with her. It did sound tempting. Slowly he nodded.

"Ok." He simply said before turning around and resuming his search for somewhere to hand the mistletoe. Mrs. Lovett watched him, unable to believe he'd just agreed to spend Christmas with her, and without persuasion. Finally, he found an old nail sticking out one of the beams. Untying the string that held the pieces of mistletoe together, he attached it to the nail before tying the mistletoe on. He stood back, "There." Before he had time to turn around, he felt a pairs of hands on his shoulders, pushing him back underneath. He didn't bother to resist, he was asking for it really. Quickly turning round, he grabbed her waist, making her squeal loudly. She smiled, pointing up at the hanging piece of greenery. "Does it count if you get pushed underneath?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and keeping her at arms length. She looked up at him with big innocent eyes and shrugged. _"YES YES YES IT DOES!" _Her mind screamed.

Slowly he drew her towards him and held her a few inches away before quickly leaning in and pecking her on the cheek. As quickly as he'd grabbed her, he let go of her and walked to the door.

It all happened too quickly for Mrs. Lovett. She was still stood there, slightly disappointed when he turned and faced her by the door. He cleared his throat and she turned around. "It's late. I'm going upstairs. I'll see you tomorrow." He said, nodding at her and turning to leave.

"Yes. Happy Christmas." She called quietly after him, gently touching her cheek where his lips had been moments before. Slowly as if in a trance, she lowered herself onto the sofa, curling up as she had done earlier. She closed her eyes, resting her head on her arms which were folded over the armrest. Mr. Todd and herself had just spent the evening together without arguing once. He hadn't threatened her with a razor or yelled at her once and to top it all off, he'd kissed her cheek. Dreamily, she smiled, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

-x-

"Mum. Mum? Mum!" A voice shouted at her. Slowly, she rolled over, groaning as an aching pain shot through her neck. She blinked several times as light spilled into her eyes. Gradually, things came into focus and she saw Toby stood over her, smiling. "Mornin' mum!" He said, cheerfully, "Happy Christmas!" Suddenly it all came back to her, last night, her and Mr. Todd decorating the tree, the mistletoe, and falling asleep on the couch. Slowly she sat up, running her hand across her neck.

"Happy Christmas darlin'." She said, standing up and wrapping her arms around the boys tightly, "What d'ya think of the tree?" She asked, gesturing towards the corner of the room. The candles had long burnt out, leaving wax shapes dripping from the holders.

Toby looked up, "Wow! That looks amazin'. I ain't never seen anything like it!" He exclaimed, wondering over to the tree and touching the ornaments carefully as if they may break, "Can we put in some more candles an' light 'em?" He asked, looking up at her.

"I migh' 'ave some in the shop. Give me a minute." She said, disappearing out of the room. The cold air hit her as she left the warmth of the parlour. She looked out the windows; there were people walking down the road and children playing, wrapped tightly up in thick coats. Shivering, she wished she had something warmer on, or better still, Mr. Todd's coat. She smiled at the thought, rummaging through the cupboards under the counter in search of the candles, eventually finding an old box at the back. "Hah." She said triumphantly, standing up again and closing the doors. Quickly she made her way back into the parlour, waving the box around. "Look wha' I found." She said, smiling and opening the box, "D'ya wanna give me a hand?" She asked, taking two from the box and handing it to Toby. He repeated her action and helped push them in the holders, breaking off the wax from the old candles. When all ten had been replaced, she copied Mr. Todd's actions from the night before and lit a piece of kindling from the rapidly dying fire to light the candles. After all ten were glowing, she stoked up the fire and stood back to place an arm around Toby's shoulders.

"Is Mr. Todd havin' lunch with us?" The boy asked, looking up at Mrs. Lovett. She simply nodded and smiled. He turned back to look at the tree before Mrs. Lovett broke away and walked over to her bedroom.

"I'm going to get changed. Why don't you go out and play for a bit?" She asked, smiling as the boy's face lit up.

"See ya in a bit mum." He called, dashing out the door.

-x-

Sitting at her dressing table, Mrs. Lovett ran a brush through her messy tresses, huffing in frustration as this seemed to achieve nothing at all. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked pale and thin. Giving up on her hair, she decided just to pin it back. She quickly applied lipstick and a final pin to her hair before standing and admiring her reflection. She had on her new dress; it was black with red lace around the top. It was slightly lower cut than her other dresses and nipped her in tighter at the waist. She smiled, swishing her skirts round like a child. Pleased with her reflection, she left her room, closing the door behind her. Walking straight through the empty parlour, she made her way through the shop and out of the front door. The freezing air hit her hard making her gasp out loud as the wind span cruelly around her. Making her way quickly up the stairs to Mr. Todd's shop, she peered through the window. There was no one there. Getting an unwanted sense of déjà vu, she opened the door, glad to hear the bell chime. She waited a few moments before calling out. "Mr. T? Are ya in 'ere?" She heard a noise coming from the small bedroom in the corner before the door opened to reveal the barber. He walked out, eyes travelling up and down Mrs. Lovett's body. She felt naked under his gaze, but not uncomfortable. Slowly, she stepped further into the shop towards him, "Ya comin' down Mr. T?" She asked softly. His eyes finally came to rest on her own. They seemed bright and alive today, more so than they had been in a long time.

"Yes." He simply said, striding past her and opening the door, holding it open for her. She stepped out of the warmth of his shop and back out into the freezing air.

"D'ya think it'll snow?" She asked, a childish excitement in her voice. He didn't reply. She turned to face him when they reached the bottom of the stairs to see he was gazing up at the sky with a frown playing across his forehead.

"It's cold enough." He replied, opening the front door for her and following her in. She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself, "You need my coat again." He said, no sign of emotion in his voice as he strode past her into the warmth of her parlour. He hadn't mentioned that night at all until then. She smiled at the memory, wishing she could go back to that night and relive it over and over again. She followed him into the parlour and immediately noticed he was stood looking at the tree, but underneath the mistletoe. She wondered for a moment whether he'd done this on purpose but on further observation, noticed he seemed to show no sign of noticing. Slowly, she crept up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders as she had done the night before.

"You weren't pushed this time." She whispered, running her hands over his broad shoulders. She felt him tense under her touch but carried on anyway, eventually feeling him start to relax. After a while, he turned to face her, one hand coming to rest on her lower back and the other on her waist. She carried on running her hands across his shoulders, but now moving down his strong arms too. He pulled her close to him, his arms wrapping tighter around her, pulling her to his body. Looking deep into her eyes, he lowered his head. Mrs. Lovett was finding it hard to breathe. Was he about to kiss her? Unable to think any longer, her arms went around his neck, her hands tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I suppose it counts this time then." He whispered, his head getting slowly closer to hers. His lips were mere inches away from hers when the pair heard a loud bang and the parlour door burst open. Quickly, they jumped away from each other, the moment broken as Toby rushed in, cheeks flushed from the cold air.

He looked from Mrs. Lovett to Mr. Todd, not realising what he'd burst in during, before closing the parlour door and wondering in, "All the other boys 'ave gone in for their lunch." He said, wondering over to the tree to inspect the candles. It was only then Mrs. Lovett realised she was yet to put their lunch going.

"Oh God!" She exclaimed before dashing out the room. Mr. Todd frowned, looking over at the boy who apparently wasn't bothered by Mrs. Lovett dashing from the room. He was watching the candles flicker and humming something, completely unaware that he'd ruined the moment between himself and his adoptive mother.

"Do you know where she's gone?" He asked, watching as the boy jumped slightly, clearly forgetting he still had company.

He shook his head, "No Sir."

Mr. Todd nodded, striding from the room and leaving Toby to enjoy the candles. As he walked into the shop, the sight that greeted him amused him greatly. There was Mrs. Lovett, looking extremely flustered, almost battling with a small turkey to get it in the oven. A smirk crept across his lips as he simply leant on the door frame watching as she became more and more agitated. Finally, she managed to wrestle the bird into the oven and get the door closed, sighing and wiping her brow. She then leant over the small hob to check the vegetables. Deciding he should alert her to his presence, he cleared his throat quietly. Mrs. Lovett span round, gripping the counter as she nearly lost her balance. "Mr. T." She breathed, "I didn't see ya there."

"Clearly." He said, making his way over to the counter, "Is this what you just ran off for?" He questioned, tilting his head up so he could see the contents of the pans. She nodded her head.

"Got it all ready las' nigh' but forgo' abou' it this mornin'." She said, blushing slightly. He simply shook his head before turning and walking back towards the parlour.

-x-

Finally, a little later than planned, the lunch was ready and placed on one of the tables in the shop. All three of them were sat around, Toby and Mrs. Lovett chatting happily and Mr. Todd adding the occasional sentence hear and there to the conversation. He was quite content simply sat there watching the scene. He felt like he was part of something again. Almost like a family. He watched Mrs. Lovett closely the whole meal, hoping she didn't notice. She looked like a child herself. A warm, happy glow spread across her cheeks and a cheeky glint in her eyes. That was what amused him the most, her eyes. So bright and full of life, so different to how he felt. But not lately. Being around her more it was almost as if her enthusiasm for life had rubbed off on him slightly. The thought made him pause a moment. Where was all this emotions and feeling stuff coming from? He was Sweeney Todd. Only a few weeks ago he hated even being near his landlady, and now all he wanted was to hold her in his arms again like he had done that night. And, much to his shock, he found himself actually being annoyed at Toby for bursting in on them earlier that morning. Sighing inwardly, he averted his gaze from her; he didn't want her to see him staring at her.

"Mr. T? Ya listenin' ta me?" He voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He hadn't been listening to her.

"What?" He asked quickly, "No." He looked up at her, "No, I wasn't." He admitted. She simply shrugged as if it were nothing new before continuing her conversation with Toby. He frowned, still looking at her. Wasn't she going to repeat herself? He continued staring at her for a while and when it came apparent she wasn't going to, he continued eating his lunch. Why would she ask him if he had heard and when he replied no just shrug it off? And then it occurred to him. She was so used to being ignored by him that she had probably given up caring, not minding when he wasn't involved in the conversation. Slightly taken aback by this thought, he tried to listen into their conversation, determined to be part of it. It only took a few moments however for his mind to drift. He thought of Lucy and Joanna and their last Christmas together. It'd been perfect. Not much decorating of the house but a few candles and some holly. Then he remembered Mrs. Lovett's tree and how he had actually enjoyed decorating it the night before. Thinking back again to his Christmas with his wife he remembered their lunch. It had been a quiet affair, no fuss or drama, partly because they couldn't afford a big feast but mainly because they didn't want one. It had been so nice just the three of them, Joanna giggling at the smallest of things and his wife cooing softly in her direction. He smiled at the thought, forgetting where he was.

"Somethin' amusin' ya over there Mr. T?" He jumped slightly at the voice, only remembering where he was when the two faces staring at him came into focus. He simply grunted and averted eyes and continued his lunch, noticing the other two had already finished.

Mrs. Lovett sighed, glancing over at Toby as she felt his eyes on her and smiling sadly. She had seen it, the look in his eyes that was becoming less frequent, but was definitely there just then. The look he only got when he was thinking about her. His darling wife. She had thought something was changing, that he was getting over her but this thought was a stupid one. He would never get over her, how could she possibly think he ever could? She would never replace her in his eyes and she was silly to ever think she could. Looking up at him now though she knew her feelings for him would never change, no matter how he felt about her, she would always love him, and there was nothing she could do about that.

-x-

Soon after, lunch had been finished and the shop was cleared up back to the way it usually was. Mr. Todd and Toby had retreated into the parlour soon after lunch had been finished leaving Mrs. Lovett to clear everything up. For once however, she didn't mind not being in his company. She needed some time away from him just to think. She worked slowly, now enjoying the cool air against her flustered skin and trying to extent the time she could spend away from her tenant. She wondered what the two of them were doing in the parlour. Mr. Todd hated Toby and Toby was scared of Mr. T Todd and neither worried about showing those feelings. _"Abou' the only feelin' Mr. Todd ever does show."_ She thought, putting the last of the things away. She sighed, she'd have to face them at some point and there was no point in delaying it. Slowly, she made her way over to the closed parlour door and placed her hand on the handle, only to stop as she heard voices. Quietly, she placed her ear against the door, trying to make out what was being said.

"Now move that one." Mr. Todd's voice spoke, soft, without a hint of danger or treat. She frowned, trying to think of what they could possibly be talking about. She thought she heard a small clunk and then nothing.

"Where to?" Toby's voice asked, not a sign of fear.

"Where do you think?" Mr. Todd spoke, his voice sounded almost patient. Mrs. Lovett was tranced, she could not move away even though she knew listening like this was wrong. She heard the quiet clunk again, this time sounding three times, before silence again. "Well done." Mr. Todd's voice came. Now Mrs. Lovett was really confused. Wide eyed and frowning, she pressed her ear further into the door, feeling a shoot of pain ripple through her head as she pressed too hard. The clunking came again, this time four times before a groan from Toby.

"Ahh I didn't see tha'." He said, disappointment in his voice.

"Never mind." Mr. Todd simply said, patience still lingering in his usually threatening voice. Mrs. Lovett, totally confused, decided enough was enough and pulled away from the door, turning the handle her hand was still grasping and opening the door. To her surprise, Mr. Todd and Toby were sat at the little table in the corner of her parlour playing chess with the little chess set her farther had left her. She stood rooted to the spot in the doorway, her mouth slightly open. The two looked up at her as soon as she entered the room, a big smile playing across Toby's lips while a small sheepish one graced Mr. Todd's.

"Look mum! Mr. Todd's teachin' me 'ow ta play chess!" He exclaimed before his eyes flicked back to the board as he examined it carefully. Mr. Todd's gaze lingered on her a moment longer and was only broken when they boy questioned him about the rules of moving one of the pieces. Almost reluctantly, he drew his gaze away from her eyes and returned his attention to the board and the boy sat in front of him. Mrs. Lovett was still shocked as she wondered over to the pair, pulling up a stool from under the desk and placing it slightly behind Toby, sitting and watching the game. Then she had a thought. How had they found the chess board? She didn't even know where it was. He must have gone through her things. She wasn't sure how she felt about this but made a mental note to ask him about how he found it later.

Returning her attention to the board, she watched as Toby was about to move his queen right into the path of Mr. Todd's. Reaching out, she grabbed Toby's arm to stop him.

"Not there." She said, not daring to look up at Mr. Todd, "Move there." She corrected, pointing at a different square. Toby turned around and looked at Mrs. Lovett. She nodded encouragingly at him before removing her hand from his arm and watching as he moved his queen to the square she'd suggested. It was only then that she glanced up to look at Mr. Todd. He was sat staring at her, more intrigued than annoyed.

"I didn't know we had another player joining us Mrs. Lovett." He commented, his voice even. She sat up straight again.

"Well I 'ave to make sure ya don't cheat in order ta win don' I?" She said, raising an eyebrow. He simply grunted before moving his knight to take one of Toby's bishops.

"Well it doesn't look like I have much to worry about." He said rolling the bishop between his finger and thumb. She frowned, how had she missed that? Alright she hadn't played in years but that should have been obvious. Focussing on the board, she took a deep breath before whispering to Toby about where he should go next. Smiling, Toby moved the piece she had told him to, taking one of Mr. Todd's castles in the process. Mr. Todd didn't look up, simply scanned the board until he made his move, playing his piece right into the path of one of Toby's pieces. Toby took it triumphantly, turning and smiling broadly at Mrs. Lovett who was watching Mr. Todd. He didn't look happy about losing his pieces to the boy he'd just taught how to play and the woman helping him. She smirked, whispering again to Toby as Mr. Todd moved his queen. Leaning forward so he could reach, Toby moved his remaining bishop, watching as Mr. Todd's expression became more and more serious.

Realising he had almost definitely lost, Mr. Todd moved his bishop forward, confused as he saw Mrs. Lovett's smirk. He frowned, looking back down at the board and scanning it quickly. Before realisation hit him, he saw Mrs. Lovett bend down and whisper in Toby's ear again.

The boy smiled before sitting up straight and announcing "Check." Mr. Todd looked at the board again, cursing under his breath. He studied the pieces carefully, reaching out and moving his king away and behind his knight. Getting the hang of the game now, Toby simply reached out and shifted his king to the right before calling out "Check" again. Mr. Todd looked up at the pair, Toby smiling triumphantly and Mrs. Lovett smiling smugly. Looking back at the board, he realised he couldn't win; Mrs. Lovett would point out anything Toby missed, she was damn good at this game. He remembered sitting down here with her, Albert and Lucy on many evenings the two of them playing chess in the corner of the room. He could probably count the amount of times he'd beaten her on one hand. He smiled at the thought, before moving his knight to take Toby's remaining bishop. It was only after he'd moved it however that he realised he moved his last remaining piece that could protect his king. He didn't dare look up at Mrs. Lovett, knowing how smug she'd look. "Checkmate." Toby said happily. Mr. Todd looked up at the boy and nodded his head.

"Well done." Mr. Todd said, looking back down at the board, still avoiding Mrs. Lovett's gaze.

Sensing Mr. Todd's annoyance, Mrs. Lovett stood up, her hands coming to rest on Toby's shoulders, "Put another log on the fire would ya?" She asked him, squeezing his shoulders affectionately. He nodded, getting up and wondering over to the fire. Mrs. Lovett leant over the table, collecting up the pieces. She was about to start placing the in the wooden case when a hand grasped her wrist. She looked up to see Mr. Todd staring straight at her, his gaze intense.

"I will beat you." He growled quietly, no threat in his voice.

She raised an eyebrow, "I'd like ta see ya try." She whispered, her voice matching his in volume. He released his grasp on her wrist and let her clear the pieces away. "Would ya like ta put it away?" She asked, tilting her head to one side as she latched the box, "Seein' as ya found it." She added, watching as he looked away sheepishly. He took the box from her and placed it in one of the cupboards. Closing the door, he looked over at her making herself comfortable on the couch, tucking her legs up underneath her. Toby was stretched out across the floor in front of the fire like a cat. Looking at the scene in front of his, he felt a sudden coldness wash over him; he wasn't part of this. Feeling suddenly isolated, he wondered to the door, not really wanting to face the cold loneliness of his shop but knowing he had no choice. He didn't have a place here and didn't want to overstay him welcome. Just as he placed hi hand on the handle, he heard Mrs. Lovett clear her throat. He paused and turned around. "Where d'ya think you're goin'?" She asked, looking slightly disappointed at the thought of him leaving. He looked back at her, something that looked like confusion and hope in his eyes before answering.

"Didn't want to overstay my welcome." He said quietly. Mrs. Lovett looked at him, shocked by what he had just said.

"Ya silly man!" She said, before shifting along on the couch to make room for him to come and join her. He paused, trying to make out if she was being serious or not. Her expression remained slightly confused, so, deciding she probably was being serious, he joined her on the couch, his breath catching as the legs brushed. The room stayed in silence for a long while, the crackling of the fire the only sound in the room. Mrs. Lovett broke the silence as she reached over to the small end table and picked up a little black box. Sitting up straight again, she turned on the couch slightly to face Mr. Todd. He was looking at her trying to work out what she was doing when he noticed the box she was holding carefully. Stretching out her arm, she handed the barber the box, smiling nervously. "'Appy Christmas. It ain't much but I didn't know what ta get ya." She said, a faint blush creeping across her cheeks.

Mr. Toss looked down at the box in his hands. He hadn't expected her to get him anything. Suddenly feeling bad that he hadn't got her a gift, he glanced up at her expectant face. "You didn't have to do this." He said slightly awkwardly.

"Just open it." She said quietly, watching as he lifted the lid. His hands froze as he stared at the contents of the box. A heavy silence hung in the room. "Well." She said, her voice uneven and nervous. She watched as he tried to form a sentence but failed. Carefully, as if the object inside were about to explode, he reached in, pulling it from its box. It was a watch. The face was framed in silver and the strap was brown leather. Absentmindedly, he placed the box down next to him, running his thumb over the face slowly.

"My watch." He breathed, his voice shaky. Mrs. Lovett nodded. He looked up at her, frowning, "But how?" He looked down at the face, remembering the last time he had seen the watch.

The year after he and Lucy had moved into the shop above, they spent Christmas with Mrs. Lovett and Albert. At the end of the evening, Mrs. Lovett had pulled him aside and given him a small box. She said it was an extra present for him for being such a good tenant, the best they had had in the shop above. He had tried to turn it down but she had insisted. Reluctantly, he had agreed to open it. Inside, was a beautiful silver framed watch with a brown leather strap. He'd been complaining he needed a watch for a while but could not afford one. After much persuasion, he'd accepted the gift and had worn it everyday since she gave it to him, including the day he had been arrested. The policemen had taken everything off of him of any value to sell or keep after he'd been arrested and the watch was one of these things.

Mrs. Lovett smiled at him before explaining. "The policemen came ta the shop after they'd arrested ya. One of them were wearing ya watch, I recognised it as soon as I saw it. I pulled 'im aside an' asked where 'e got it from. That's when I 'eard what 'appened. I asked 'ow much 'e wanted for it. A stupid amount o' money tha' I didn't 'ave. I said I'd buy it anyway, 'e charged almost double wha' I bough' it for in the first place. I collected up all me months money from Albert and most o' me savings and paid 'im fer it. Kept it ever since." She said, her final words coming out at no more than a whisper.

Mr. Todd simply sat there and started at her, shocked. "Why?" He managed to say. She shook her head.

"I knew you'd be back one day." She said, leaning forward and taking the watch from his hands. Carefully, she wrapped it around his wrist and fastened the buckle. He looked down at it; it was almost as if it had always been there.

"Thank you." Was all he could say.

-x-

The clock on the mantelpiece chimed eleven o'clock as Toby squirmed around on the floor, his breathing deep and slow. Mrs. Lovett eased herself off the couch slowly, crouching next to the boy. "'E's asleep." She whispered, gently stroking his hair away from his face, "I should get 'im ta bed." She said, carefully trying to hook her arms around him but struggling. Mr. Todd shot up off the couch and gently pushed her aside, wrapping his left arm around Toby's back and hooking his right arm under the boy's knees. Carefully, he lifted him up, turning towards Mrs. Lovett.

"Where do I take him?" He asked quietly. Shocked by what Mr. Todd had just done, she pointed to a door in the corner, going ahead to open it. Mr. Todd stepped through, laying the sleeping boy gently on his bed. Mrs. Lovett stepped forward and pulled the blanket over him still form, before following Mr. Todd back out into the parlour, closing the door behind her.

"Thank you." She said, smiling up at the barber. He simply nodded, looking slightly lost in the middle of her parlour. Her smile grew however as she realised where he was standing. Slowly, she walked over to him, not breaking eye contact. This time, she would get what she wanted. There was no Toby to burst in and she hadn't pushed him. She watched as Mr. Todd looked up, realisation washing over him. He sighed, a small smile creeping onto his lips, something that Mrs. Lovett had not seen in a long time. His features lit up when he smiled, he looked so different. Slowly, she made her way up to him, gasping as he reached out and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her arms immediately ran up his and over his shoulder, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He closed his eyes, pulling her closer to him and resting his chin on her head. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck, enjoying the feel of being wrapped tightly in his arms again.

Mr. Todd placed a gentle kiss in her hair, smiling a she tightened her arms around her neck. Gently, he pried her away from him slightly, smiling as he heard her make a groan of disappointment at the loss of contact. One of his hands left her back to rest under her chin, tilting her head up so her eyes were looking up at her. He looked deep into her as if seeing her soul in her eyes. He saw hope and uncertainness all at the same time. He knew his own expression mirrored hers.

Nervously, he lowered his head, their lips hovering so close together they could feel each others uneven breath. After what seemed like years, he closed the gap, his lips lightly brushing against hers in a soft, chaste kiss. It was so unlike what she had expected that she could hardly move. Slowly, almost reluctantly, he moved him head back, looking into her eyes. There he saw something that scared him slightly. He saw not the lust and desire he had expected to see, but love and tenderness. This expression was so intense, more intense even than he could ever remember seeing in Lucy's eyes.

Mrs. Lovett was in heaven; just being in his arms was amazing enough. Cautiously, she ran her hands trough his thick hair before coming to rest on his face, her small hands cupping his cheeks and pulling his face back down to hers. Gently, her lips captured his, moving against his in perfect harmony. His arms tightened around her waist, pulling her body impossibly close to him. Her hands raked back through his hair as he deepened he kiss, eliciting a small moan from her lips. She felt him smile against her mouth. Reluctantly, she pulled away, looking into his dark eyes. He was smiling. A proper smile that made his face glow. Laying her head back on his chest, he rested his chin on her head.

"Happy Christmas." He whispered, his voice deep but soft. He felt her smile against him, "I'm sorry I didn't give you anything." He added. She pulled her head away from him, looking up into his eyes, smiling gently.

"You did." She whispered, lowering her head back onto his chest. It took him a moment to work out what she was talking about but then it twigged. He wrapped his arms tightly back around her and kissed the top of her head, sighing happily. Standing here like this with his landlady in his arms was the most relaxed he'd been since leaving for imprisonment.

**Hope you all like ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delay but updates are going to be less regular now I'm back at collage at least for the next couple of weeks. Thanks as always to Christina, Androsama and IamSiriuslyPadfoot for your encouraging reviews, they make me write. **

**Hope you enjoy ...**

**Chapter 5**

The week between Christmas and New Year was the busiest it had ever been for Mrs. Lovett. Mr. Todd had also been extremely busy with people wanting a shave before the New Year celebrations. The rush had meant Mrs. Lovett was up at the crack of dawn to start the baking and down in the bake house preparing for the next day until gone midnight. Mrs. Lovett had not seen Mr. Todd since Boxing Day morning when they'd met up for breakfast. Neither mentioned anything about what had happened on Christmas day but the atmosphere between them had definitely changed. Now Mrs. Lovett found herself longing to see him even more than usual. Toby had told her that he'd come down into the shop every evening since Christmas but every time she'd been down in the bake house. She felt bad for missing him every evening but was sure he'd understand. She knew he didn't like coming down into the bake house so didn't expect to see him come down, she just wished things would calm down after New Years day so she could see him again.

Stiffly, she turned the handle on the grinder, now more than ever wishing she could have Toby down here helping her. Huffing, she stopped the grinding, rubbing her aching lower back. She looked around the dark room, jumping slightly as another body shot down the shoot crashing into the stone floor. She looked away, wincing at the crunch as it hit the ground. Frowning, she turned back to the body and cautiously walked over, peering over its shoulder to try and see the face. No one she recognised she concluded as she walked around to the other side of the body. Then she had a thought, looking up at the trap door above her. It was late, after closing time. Looking down at the body, she started too peel away his clothes, trying to find any clues to his identity. After checking his jacket to no avail she tried his trouser pockets. A wallet, a pocket watch, a handkerchief and a couple of pennies. Taking the items, she stood and pilled them up by the door before returning to the grinder and reluctantly starting to turn the handle again.

Slowly wiping his razor across the cloth tucked into his holster, he turned from his chair and walked over to the table in the corner, laying his now clean razor gently into its box. He was distracted. He hadn't seen Mrs. Lovett since Boxing Day. He'd left on Christmas day soon after he'd kissed her, not wanting things to get out of hand and returned Boxing Day morning to join her and Toby for breakfast, something that had both shocked and delighted Mrs. Lovett. He smiled as he remembered her face before sighing heavily. He desperately wanted to see her. He had been down to the shop every evening to try and find her but she'd been down in the bake house. She was working so hard and he felt bad for giving her so much to do but the shop was equally busy so she needed the meat. He had considered going down to find her but had backed out. He hated it down there. In a way, he was glad he hadn't seen her. He knew she'd be exhausted and he didn't want to see her looking run down and tired; he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to stop himself from doing something. Last night after he'd been down looking for her, he'd kept a listen out for the closing up of the bake house to see what time she finished working. He'd listened for hours but hadn't heard anything. Eventually he'd given up, deciding he just must have missed her coming back up. At about midnight he had retired to his small bedroom in the corner, feeling the effects of the busy week. Just as he was about to drift off, he heard the definite clunk of the bake house door being locked. Shocked he grabbed his watch from the table by his bed and checked the time: 12:45am. Annoyed she was working this late and not thinking about herself, he was about to go down and have a word with her when he fell asleep.

Turning back towards his chair, he grabbed his jacket from the corner to cover his bloodied sleeve and headed out into the growing darkness. Quickly dashing down the stairs, he almost threw himself through the shop door and a gust of wind whipped around him. He looked round the shop, hoping he'd come down before Mrs. Lovett had gone into the bake house. Disappointed, he only saw Toby cleaning down one of the tables. The boy looked round as he heard the door open unexpectedly.

"She's gone down." He said, turning back to the table, knowing what he'd come in for. Mr. Todd simply grunted and left the shop.

Carefully, Mrs. Lovett placed two trays full of pies on the shelf ready for cooking first thing the next morning. Quickly, she walked back to her makeshift table she'd created when the rush started to collect two more trays of finished pies and carried them back to the shelf. Turning back to the table again, she sprinkled it with flour and emptied the dough out of the bowl onto the table. After the Boxing Day afternoon rush she'd brought a table down into the bake house so she could work properly down there without having to keep going up and down the stairs. It had worked out very well and she'd found herself wondering why she hadn't done it before.

Laboriously, she kneaded the dough, her shoulders aching more and more by the second. By the time it was ready to be rolled out, she found herself almost in tears as a sharp pain shot across her shoulders with each movement. Taking up the rolling pin, she re-floured the table and rolled the dough out as thin as possible. After what seemed like forever, the dough was ready to be cut. Straightening up and rubbing her lower back, she looked down at the dough. Maybe she could finish here for the night and get up earlier tomorrow morning and finish this. Shaking her head she knew she couldn't. Taking a deep breath, she picked up the cutter and began to cut the dough, placing each piece in one of the dips in the tray. Once all of the dough was cut, she reached over for the bowl full of meat and the jug of gravy and began filling the dough bases. Satisfied with the filling of all of the pies, she placed the dough lids on each of the pies on the three trays. Wiping her hands on her apron she picked up two trays and balanced the other on her arm and took these to join the others on the shelf.

Finally happy she'd prepared enough for the next day she left the bake house, heaving closed the heavy door and locking it, slowly ascending the stairs back up to the shop. Upon reaching the shop, she blew out the remaining candles and made her way into the parlour. She paused in the doorway, frowning as she saw the fire, fully stoked and blazing. Slowly she walked in, glancing round the room looking for signs of life. There was no one. Shaking it off, she walked straight through into her bedroom only to find the fire in there also roaring with life. Staying in the doorway, she peered in. Someone had been in her bedroom, there was no fire even laid down earlier. Slowly she wondered in, surprised at the warmth of the room; it was never warm in her bedroom. Suddenly forgetting about someone coming in and lighting her fire, she wondered in, reaching round and unlacing her dress as she went. Slowly, she eased it off her shoulders, letting it pool round her ankles. Reaching round again, she unlaced her corset, throwing it behind her so it landed with her dress. Bending down, she scooped up her nightgown she'd discarded on the floor earlier and pulled it over her head, letting the fabric fall naturally over her body. Reaching over and throwing another log on the fire, she pulled back the covers and eased her aching body into bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

-x-

Quickly dressing, Mr. Todd grabbed his holster and buckled it round his waist, leaving his bedroom and entering the cold shop. He strode purposefully across the shop and out the door, almost running down the stairs, determined to catch Mrs. Lovett before the days work started. He had stayed up again last night and lit the fires in her private quarters before waiting upstairs in his barbers chair to see what time she left the bake house. It had been 1am when he heard the door being locked. Bursting through the shop door, he was surprised to see Toby already up and working. He checked his watch. It was only 6:30am. "Is Mrs. Lovett ab…?"

"Bake 'ouse." He said, not even lifting his eyes to see who had walked through the door.

"Already?" He said, not happy about her working hours.

"She's been down there abou' an hour already." Toby replied, moving onto the next table. Mr. Todd simply stood there with one eyebrow raised before turning and sweeping out the shop, storming up the stairs.

Slumping down in his barbers chair he gripped the arm rests, breathing heavily. That bloody woman was going to make herself ill if she didn't stop working such long hours. Releasing the armrests from his death grip his rubbed his forehead with his hand before standing and striding over to the window, taking up his usual position and beginning to pace up and down.

-x-

"Thank ya Sir." Mrs. Lovett said politely as a tall, well dressed man thrust a handful of pennies into her hands. Pocketing them, she continued round the tables checking to see whether everyone was still happy. The dinner rush had calmed down now and it was just the stragglers left eating. Catching Toby's eye, she waved him over, leaning down to whisper in his ear, "I reckon I can manage out 'ere now if you could go inside an' start clearin' away in there." She said, straightening up again and scanning the remaining customers.

"Right ma'am." He replied, dashing off into the shop, filling a lady's jug with ale as he went. Mrs. Lovett smiled fondly after him, continuing her sweep of the tables and stacking up empty plates as she went. Satisfied she could do no more cleaning up, she leant on an empty table and rubbed her sore shoulders, her tired eyes closing slightly. Suddenly, she felt her hands being batted away from her shoulders and someone else's replacing them. Shocked, she tried to spin around to see who was now softly massaging her shoulders only to be firmly but gently stopped from turning around. Now confused, she felt a warm breath on her neck and a deep but soft voice.

"That's what you get if you work yourself too hard." It said. Relaxing instantly, she recognised the voice as none other but Mr. Todd, "You'll make yourself ill you know. I know you finished at 1am and started at 5:30am this morning." He said, his voice now sounding slightly annoyed. His hands stopped and span her around, still resting on her shoulders. His eyes reached hers and bore deep into them, "Please don't work so hard." He said, an almost pleading tone in his voice. She looked deep into his eyes, he did look actually worried about her. She swallowed and nodded slowly. He nodded, seeming to be satisfied before letting go of her shoulders and striding back towards the stairs and up to his shop. Closing her eyes, Mrs. Lovett ran her hands over her face. He was right, she was exhausted. Taking a deep, steadying breath, she made her way through the tables, collecting empty plates as she went.

Carefully, she pushed the door open with her hip, trying not to drop the two stacks of plates she was carrying. Toby ran over, taking one of the stacks from her.

"Are we closin' early tomorrow?" He asked, following her over to the counter.

"After the lunch rush." She said, placing her stack down and taking Toby's from him.

"Is Mr. Todd joinin' us?" He asked unenthusiastically. Mrs. Lovett looked down at him frowning.

"Don't cha want 'im too?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. He looked down at his feet and shrugged, "Well I 'aven't asked 'im yet. Should I?" Toby shrugged again.

"If ya like." He said, still avoiding her gaze. Mrs. Lovett patted him on the shoulder and made her way back outside. She was confused by Toby's reaction. She knew Toby and Mr. Todd didn't get on but she didn't think that Toby disliked him enough to not want to spend time in his company. Deciding she'd talk to Toby about it later, she began clearing the now empty tables and taking money from the leaving customers.

-x-

"Best pies in London Mrs. Lovett." The man said, placing some coins into her hands and leaving the shop. Closing the door behind him, she flipped the sign over so it now read 'closed' and walked over to the counter, emptying her palm full of coins into the pocket in the front of her apron. The dinner rush had finally finished and now she could get on with preparing for tomorrow. Unhooking her scrubbing brush from the back of the counter, she began sweeping the excess flour off the top and onto the floor ready for sweeping up later. She smiled as she worked, enjoying the prospects of and afternoon off tomorrow and a whole day off the next day. Finishing the counter, she placed the brush back on its hook and grabbed the broom from behind her, starting on the floor. About half way across the shop, Toby walked in through the front door. She looked up and smiled at him.

"I can do tha'." He said, stepping forward and taking the broom off her. Mrs. Lovett smiled and stepped back, resting her hands on her lower back and stretching.

"Thank ya darlin'. Well if your alrigh', I'll be headin' down to the bake 'ouse." She said, turning and walking towards the steps.

"Alrigh' mum." He said cheerily.

Slowly, she descended the stairs towards the dingy bake house, the thought of it not being quite such a long night as she only had half a day to prepare for instead of a whole one spurring her on. Lethargically, she unlocked the door, leaning on it with her shoulder to push it open. Stumbling in, she elbowed the door closed after her, making her way over to her makeshift table to start on the pies.

Mrs. Lovett had completely lost track of time, she had no idea how long she'd been down in the bake house when she finally piled the last two finished trays up on the shelf. Sighing, she picked the cloth out of the now cold bowl of water and wiped the table off, looking forward to going upstairs and collapsing in her bed after yet another long day. Just as she was about to empty the bowl down the drain, she heard the door being pushed open. Gasping, she dropped the bowl, water splashing everywhere. Grabbing her wet skirts, she ran over, standing in the gap so the intruder couldn't come in. As the door was pushed wider open however, she saw it was Mr. Todd. Breathing a sigh of relief, she stepped aside, letting him in.

"What's the time Mrs. Lovett?" He asked, his voice a low growl, pushing the door closed and stepping towards her. She stepped back, shaking her head, "Its 12 am." He added, "And I'm pretty sure you said earlier you weren't going to be working all hours of the night again." She gasped as he reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her retreating figure towards him. Starting to feel a little nervous, she was totally shocked by his next move. Carefully, he wrapped his arms round her waist, pulling her into a tight embrace and burying his head in her hair. Relieved, Mrs. Lovett responded, sliding her hands up his arms and clasping them together around his neck.

Mr. Todd was annoyed with her, and had come down to the bake house with the intention of letting her know that. But when he'd seen her back away from him, a look of genuine nervousness painted across her pretty face he couldn't bring himself to be angry with her. He didn't want to scare her and had missed her company a lot over the past week. Unable to shout or threaten her, he did the thing he'd most wanted to do all week and simply held her. Placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head he pulled back so he could see straight into her eyes. She looked up at him, exhaustion etched into her features. She looked pale and thin from too much work and not enough sleep or food. Slowly, he bent down, hooking one arm under her knees and wrapping the other tightly round her shoulders before lifting her and carrying her out of the bake house and up to the shop. After placing her down, telling her to stay, and running back down to lock the room, he returned and picked her up again, carrying her though the parlour and to her bedroom door. He knew she could have walked from the shop to her bedroom; she could have walked all the way, but he needed to have her close to him and so that was what he'd do. Standing awkwardly in front of her bedroom door he contemplated leaving her there, wondering whether he should venture into her private room. As if sensing his unease, Mrs. Lovett reached down and opened the door herself, kicking it open with her foot. "It's ok." She whispered, settling her head back down onto his chest. Tightening his grip around her, he carried her in, setting her gently down on the edge of her bed. Leaving her again, he strode out to the parlour and returned with a candle, using the flame to light the fire. Once happy with it, he set the candle down on her bedside table and turned his attention back to her. Kneeling down in front of her, he took her hands in his and rested his elbows either side of her legs, looking up into her eyes. They were tired but there was something else hidden behind the dancing flames reflected off the fire. Her pale, tired features were lit up by the fire, showing him how over-worked she really looked. Gently, he stroked his thumbs over the back of her hands.

"Don't open the shop tomorrow." He said quietly. She looked down at him and shook her head.

"I have to, the pies are already made." She replied huskily. Noticing he didn't seem too happy with her answer, she quickly added, "I'm closing at lunch and not opening the day after." Sensing he wouldn't get her to change her mind, he nodded, his gaze leaving hers. "Spend New Year with us?" she asked, a slight hesitation in her voice. He looked back up at her again, this time a ghost of a smile gracing his lips.

"Yes. Ok." He said, releasing her hands and standing up in front of her, "Get some rest now pet." He said, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. Mrs. Lovett grasped his hands again and frowned up at him.

"Don't go. Stay." She whispered, standing up and snuggling into his chest. She knew she was pushing her luck but she didn't care. This past week had been torture and she didn't want to let go of him now she had him again. Feeling his chest rumble slightly in something that sounded like a chuckle she looked up at him to see him smiling. Cupping her face in his hands, he leant down and kissed her nose tenderly before releasing her.

"Not yet." He simply said before turning and leaving the room. Mrs. Lovett shivered, his lack of presence making the room suddenly feel cold. Reluctantly, she undressed and changed into her nightdress before climbing into her cold empty bed.

-x-

Mr. Todd stood at his window, hands resting on the windowsill. The 31st December had come and tomorrow would be the start of a new year. He looked out across London. Would life be any different for him next year? Would it bring a new start for him? An evil smirk crept onto the corner of his mouth. Of course it wouldn't, and at this rate he'd still be stood here thinking about the judge this time next year. But there was something that seemed to be beginning to change in his life, and that was the one thing he swore he would never let happen. Glancing down he saw the woman in question downstairs opening up the shop. He had to make a decision. The image of his wife flitted into his mind. A few months ago, he relished these times when old memories came rushing back to his head, but now, they didn't excite him, and sometimes, they down right annoyed him. Focussing now though, he saw his wife. She looked happy, healthy, as she was just after they'd been married. He smiled, he would always love her, but lately, he had begun to wonder whether he could find room in his heart to love someone else as well. Staring into space, he had a thought. Before he left for imprisonment, he was a man called Benjamin Barker, he had a wife called Lucy Barker and a daughter called Joanna Barker. He lived in a small room above a pie shop where he ran his barber shop. Slowly, he turned and looked at himself in his broken mirror and frowned. Try as he might, he could no longer see that man in the reflection that returned. The image that he now saw was not Benjamin Barker, husband and farther, but Sweeney Todd. He was not married to Lucy Barker and did not have a beautiful daughter. Pushing this new discovery to the back of his mind for the time being, he strode across the room and flipped the sign on his door open so it now read 'open'. Time to start another day.

-x-

Mrs. Lovett glanced up at the clock. It was 10 o'clock and the shop was quiet. Apart from the usual couple of people sat in the corner keeping them selves to themselves it was deserted. Sighing, she leant on her arms folded on top the counter, _'Must be because it's New Years Eve.'_ She thought to herself, smiling as one of the few customers left, sliding a coin across the counter towards her as he did so. Turning her head, she looked at the piled up trays of pies she'd made the night before expecting a mad rush. Absentmindedly, she began humming as the final customer left the room, leaving her all alone. Not noticing she was now alone, she began humming louder, to engrossed in day dreams to hear the shop door open and the foot steps approach her.

"Working hard then." A voice growled from behind her. Shocked, she jumped up, almost screaming but being stopped by a hand that covered her mouth. Reaching up, she grabbed the hand, clawing at it only to have another hand reach up and cover hers, bringing them down in front of her and holding them still. Worried now, she gasped as she felt lips touch her exposed neck, kissing down towards her collar bone softly. Desperate to know who had grabbed her she lunged her head forward, biting the hand covering her mouth. Then man behind her hissed in pain, releasing her hands and stepping back. Spinning round the instant she was free, she immediately wished she hadn't. Standing now facing her sucking on one palm was Sweeney Todd. Cautiously stepping forward, she took his wrist and pulled his hand from his lips, replacing them with her own and gently sucking on the cut area.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled from behind his hand, looking straight into his eyes.

"My fault." He said, retrieving his hand from her grasp and placing it on her waist, pulling her towards him. Relieved, she wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled into his.

"Is your hand ok?" She mumbled quietly into his chest, her eyes closing sleepily.

"It'll be fine. It's my own fault for sneaking up on you." He said into her hair, "Shall I not do it again?"

"No don't stop." She said a little too quickly, making him chuckle, "I'll know it's you next time won't I?" She added.

"I s'pose." He mumbled, resting his chin on her head. Frowning, he glanced around the shop. "You're empty." He observed, feeling her nod.

"New Years Eve love, remember?" She said, "Don't you go forgettin' you're join' us tonigh'."

"I hadn't." He mumbled, closing his eyes as his landlady's scent drifted around his lazily.

"Aren't you meant to be working anyway?" She asked, taking her head away from his chest and looking up at him before he had chance to open his eyes. A small smirk crept onto one corner of her lips.

"I closed up. No one was coming in." He said, pulling away slightly, "But I can go if you don't want me here. Is that it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" She squeaked, pulling him back and snuggling into his chest again, "No, you're fine where you are." Chuckling again, he pulled her closer, resting his chin back on top of her head.

-x-

To Mrs. Lovett's annoyance, the shop didn't perk up all day, leaving several full trays unused. Hands on hips, she looked at then, frowning. _'What a waste.' _She thought, before remembering she didn't have to worry about lack of meat anymore. Before, she would have kept the shop open that afternoon, and the day after if needs be just to sell the pies, but now she didn't have to worry. And that was all thanks to the man currently sat in her parlour reading one of her books. He hadn't returned to his shop all morning, saying he preferred her company to being sat upstairs alone. This had surprised her but she hadn't complained, enjoying just having him around. To her confusion though, he seemed slightly different, as if a big weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Unable to work out what this was, she'd decided to leave it and try and get it out of him later.

Flipping the sign over from 'open' to 'closed', she wondered back to the counter, unhooking her brush and clearing what little flour was littering the counter before doing the same from the tables. Returning the brush, she began wiping the surfaces, smiling as Toby came in and started sweeping the floor. Turning from the table she was cleaning, her gaze fell on the street outside. To her delight, she saw a few tiny snowflakes fall gracefully to the floor, settling before slowly fading and disappearing. Smiling, she almost ran to the window, watching as more snowflakes fell, and more, and more, as the fall became gradually heavier until huge clusters of flake fell to the ground, now settling but not disappearing. "Toby! Quick, look!" she shouted at the oblivious boy with his back to the window. Turning round, she saw his face light up and his eyes widen as his gaze fell on the picture outside. Dropping the long forgotten broom, he dashed over to where Mrs. Lovett was standing to watch the falling snowflakes.

"They're comin' down so 'eavy!" He almost shouted, making Mrs. Lovett chuckle. She remembered how much she used to love the snow when she was his age. In fact she still loved it just as much. "It's settlin'!" He added, shouting this time and bringing her back to the present. He squeezed between her and the table so he was in front of her, letting him see out the window better. Leaning down, Mrs. Lovett placed her hands on his shoulders and whispered in his ear.

"Why don't ya go an' get yer coat an' go out an' play?" She suggested, noticing the quickly appearing children in the street that had come out to enjoy the snow.

Toby looked up at her with wide, bright eyes, "Can I? Ya don't mind?" he asked. Squeezing his shoulders, Mrs. Lovett smiled.

"O' Course I don't mind darlin'." She said, pushing him in the direction of his bedroom. She watched him dash out the shop and into the parlour before turning back to the window to enjoy the scene. A few moments later she heard the footsteps return as Toby ran through the shop and out the door, shouting his thanks as he went.

Glancing down at the floor beneath the window she noticed how quickly the snow was settling and how quickly it was till coming down. Flicking her gaze up to the sky she noted the dark grey clouds smothering the London sky. It didn't look like it was going to stop any time soon. The thought made her smile; they may not have had a white Christmas, but it looked like they were going to be seeing in the New Year covered in snow. Just as she was about to go and find Mr. Todd, she felt arms wrapping round her waist from behind, pulling her back slightly so she was leaning back on someone. "I wasn't scared this time." She whispered as lips came down on her neck, kissing gently. There was a mumble of agreement as the arms tightened around her waist. Reaching up, she covered the man's hands with her own, brushing her thumbs across the back of his hands. Suddenly, she felt him gasp against her neck, his lips leaving their spot over her collar bone and his hands disappearing from beneath hers. Frowning, she turned round, seeing a shocked Mr. Todd stood rubbing the backs of his hands where hers had just been. "What is it?" she asked, not moving any closer to him.

"You're bloody freezing." He grumbled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her firmly to the parlour. Closing the door behind her, she felt a sudden warmth spread through her. She hadn't realised how cold she was until the heat from the roaring fire reached her skin. "Come here." He instructed, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked across to see him sat on the couch again, arm resting across the back of the couch. Obeying, she walked over, sitting next to him and tucking her legs up underneath her as his arm dropped from the back of the couch to rest around her shoulders, pulling her shivering body closer to his warm one. Sighing happily, she rested her head against his chest, one arm draped lazily over his stomach. Slowly, he wrapped his other arm round her front protectively, linking his hands together, holding her in a tight, possessive embrace. Feeling more relaxed than she had since their night under the stars, Mrs. Lovett had no problems drifting off to sleep in the barber's arms, the long days and sleepless nights finally catching up with her.

"I love ya." She mumbled quietly into his chest just before sleep overpowered her.

Mr. Todd looked down at her, not quite believing what he'd just heard. Did she mean it? He frowned, taking in her peacefully sleeping form. Noticing she was now asleep, he quietly answered, "You know what, I think I'm falling in love with you too Mrs. Lovett." Feeling better for finally admitting out loud what he'd known for some time, he soon followed her, falling sound asleep with his landlady in his arms.

-x-

Stirring slightly, she felt her shoulder being shaken gently, bringing her round from the deep sleep she was enjoying. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes a little, the bright light she was expecting not coming. Confused, she lifted her head looking around. She was not in her bedroom but in her parlour. Feeling a pair of strong arms around her, the nights events came flooding back. Looking up at the man holding her, she realised she was no longer resting against his side but sat sideways across his lap, her back resting up against the armrest and his arms even tighter around her. He must have moved her at some point during the evening, she thought with a smile. However, looking up at him, the smile soon vanished as she noticed he was still sleeping, meaning it couldn't have been him who woke her. Confused, she looked away from him and into the room, seeing Toby stood looking at her.

"Mum?" he asked a look of confusion on his face. Mrs. Lovett blushed, embarrassed at being caught like this by the boy. Carefully, she tried to get up, only to feel the barber's arms tighten around her. Trying to quickly come up with a reason for their current position was harder than usual due to the closeness of Mr. Todd and the fact that she'd just woken up. Unable to come up with an excuse she sighed.

"What's the time?" She whispered in defeat.

"Ten ter midnigh'." Toby said, still looking from the baker to the barber curiously. Eyes widening, Mrs. Lovett sat up straight, causing an annoyed moan to come from behind her.

"Where've yer been all nigh'?" she asked, desperately, trying to pry Mr. Todd's arms off her.

"A friend asked me back to 'is fer tea." He said, watching his mum struggle against the man holding her, "I only jus' got back." He added. Giving up trying to escape the still sleeping man, Mrs. Lovett looked up at the boy, trying to smile.

"Tha's nice dear." She said, slumping heavily back against the armrest. An awkward silence fell over the room, both trying to avoid the obvious conversation. Toby stayed rooted to the spot in the middle of the parlour, Mrs. Lovett wishing with all her being he'd leave the room so she could try and get out of her current situation. Suddenly coming up with an idea a smile crossed her face. "Go into the shop and look in the cupboard under the counter. Find the bottle o' wine at the back. I've been savin' it." She said, gesturing for him to leave. Nodding, he quickly left the room, leaving her alone with the still sleeping Mr. Todd again. Turning in his lap to face him again she reached up with her hands to cup his face, rubbing her thumbs across his cheek bones. "Mr. T." She whispered, her face nearing his, "Mr. T. Wake up." She spoke softly, her face almost touching his. Slowly, she raised her lips to his, brushing them together. Pulling away, she heard him mumble something before one arm suddenly went up to the back of her head, pulling her mouth back to his. Squeaking in surprise, it took her a moment to respond, by which time he'd pulled away. "'Ow long 'ave you been awake?" she whispered, one eyebrow raised.

"Since Toby woke you up." He admitted, a smug grin plastered across his face. Eyes wide, she hit him playfully across the chest, squealing as he pulled her against him, his fingers dancing over her sides making her giggle and squirm. Suddenly someone cleared they're throat in the doorway. Stopping abruptly, the pair looked up to find Toby stood there awkwardly, holding the bottle Mrs. Lovett had sent him to get.

"Only a couple o' minutes now." He said, walking slowly into the parlour and sitting himself on one of the stools, handing her the bottle as he went. Standing up, Mrs. Lovett stretched, placing the bottle on the side table and walking to the cabinet at the back of the room to collect three glasses. Turning back round, she saw Mr. Todd had left his place on the couch and was opening the bottle with one of his razors. Smiling, she walked round behind him, her hand deliberately brushing across his back as she did so, feeling him shiver under her touch. Placing the glasses down, he filled them, handing one to each of them. Just as he sat on the couch next to her, the clock on the mantelpiece chimed midnight. Toby jumped up, smiling and taking a gulp of his wine.

"'Appy New Year!" He shouted, rushing forward and hugging Mrs. Lovett.

"An' to you dear." She said smiling as he downed the last of his wine. "Bed now." She said as he placed the glass down on the table again. He nodded, wishing her good night as she finished her glass before disappearing into his room. As soon as he'd gone, Mrs. Lovett felt and arm wrap round her.

"Happy New Year." Mr. Todd whispered in her ear, his hot breath leaving goose bumps on her neck. Placing her glass on the table, she turned round, taking his glass from his hand and downing the remaining wine in one gulp. His glass followed hers, freeing her hands so she could wrap them round his neck.

"'Appy New Year." She answered before her mouth covered his, drawing him in to a slow, passionate kiss. The intensity shocked him, freezing him for the slightest of moments before he responded hungrily, lifting her up so she was about his height. Taking advantage of the situation, she wrapped her legs round his waist, pressing herself tightly against him. She felt him moan into her mouth before he pulled away, smiling fully at her.

"Bed now." He said, mimicking what she had said to Toby only moments before. Mrs. Lovett looked up at him, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"You comin'?" She asked, one eyebrow raised. He shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

"I told you. Not yet." He said, lowering her to the ground and placing a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.

"It better bloody well be soon." She said to the empty room before making her way slowly to her bedroom.

**Hope you like ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter number 6. A bit shorter and not much going on but it's important. This is the last of the fluffy stuff for a bit. It gets a bit darker for a while now so thought I'd treat you all to this first. Just a bit of Mr. T arguing with himself, you know, as you do! Chapter 7 is almost finished so you shouldn't have to wait too long for an update.**

**Thanks as always for my encouraging reviews from my anonymous reviewer, Ana, DaisyClaire and a special thank you to BlowingCandles, your reviews actually made a rather rubbish day a lot better :) Thank you to everyone!**

**Chapter 6**

Mr. Todd lay in his bed staring blankly at the ceiling. He'd come upstairs from Mrs. Lovett's parlour over an hour ago after wishing her a happy New Year but still couldn't sleep. He wasn't sure what was keeping him from resting but he had a pretty good idea. Turning over, his mind taunted him, _'You had no problems drifting off with her in your arms.'_ Grunting, he turned over again, only to have his mind speak up once more, _'You could go down there. She did ask you to stay. I doubt she'd say no to you crawling in next to her. You might get some sleep then.'_ Almost growling now he moved round so he was lying on his back again, staring up at the ceiling, taking in every little crack and chip in the paintwork in a desperate attempt to take his mind off his landlady. He had to admit it, the idea of going down to her and curling up next to her did sound tempting. No, he couldn't. He had to wait. He didn't know how he truly felt about her and he certainly didn't want to get in too deep when he wasn't sure of himself. Frowning, he wondered what exactly he was waiting for. _'A sign!' _His mind laughed at him. Growing frustrated, he growled, taking a deep breath to stop himself from hitting something. He had to admit it though; he didn't know what he was waiting for. When he was in her company, he felt happier that he had since Lucy had been around, sometimes even happier. He raised his eyebrows at what he'd just thought. 'Lucy.' That's what he'd said, not 'his wife', like he used to call her when he thought about her, but 'Lucy'. Surely that meant something?

Closing his eyes he sighed. He'd never really been one for sleeping anyway; he didn't know why he now suddenly expected to be able to drift off as soon as he closed his eyes. _'You did when you were…'_ His mind started before being shut up by a stern "Shut it" by the barber.

Gradually, he began to feel himself relax. Relieved by the prospect of finally falling asleep, he allowed his mind to wonder, only to wish he hadn't when it started to drift and bringing up his earlier thoughts. He didn't want to think about them now but it seemed his mind had other ideas. _'You're not Benjamin anymore.'_ It stated, _'You're Sweeney Todd. Wifeless, childless, and needing someone to love and be loved by.' _It added, _'Someone to hold at night.'_ It said, the bed feeling suddenly cold and empty as if to prove its point. _'Someone to share your life with, someone to help you when things get bad. Someone to care about you, and look after you, and help you, and stand by you, and …'_

"I ALREADY HAVE THAT!" He yelled, not thinking as he sat bolt upright in his bed. Slowly he rubbed his hand across his forehead. "I already have that." He repeated, this time his voice barely a whisper. "I already have her; I just choose to ignore her and treat her badly and take everything she does for me for granted." He said, realisation slowly dawning, "But lately, I have actually enjoyed her company. And I've noticed her more, noticed how hard she works." He said, still speaking out loud but not noticing anymore, "And whenever I've paid attention to her she's lit up. Her eyes and …" He stopped, freezing, finally realising what had been right in front of him, "She does love me." He said, almost in a trance now, "What she said the other night … She does love me." He repeated, liking the sound of the words coming out of his mouth, "She loves me." He smiled at the discovery. "And I think I love her too." Slumping back down into bed he sighed happily. "New Year new start." He whispered, "And I have tomorrow off to start that." He added, the last words coming out as barely a mumble as sleep overtook him.

-x-

Mrs. Lovett rolled over in bed, taking huge gulps of air to try and calm herself down and stop the tears that were streaming quickly down her cheeks. Writhing, she tried to untangle herself from the bed covers that had firmly wrapped themselves around her. She was dripping in sweat and couldn't catch her breath. Eventually freeing herself from the covers she leapt from the bed, grabbing a coat from the back of the door and leaving her bedroom quickly, covering herself with the coat as she went. Quietly, she crept through the parlour and the shop, unlocking the front door and stepping out into the frosty night air. Closing her red, swollen eyes she smiled as the cold air hit her, her smile growing wider as a few small snowflakes landed on her nose and nestled themselves in her eyelashes. Looking down at her bare feet buried ankle deep in the snow she knew she should be feeling cold but she felt nothing but relief from being out of her bedroom. Slowly, she leant back against the wall of the shop, enjoying the feel of the melting snow on her warm feet. Taking a deep steadying breath she closed her eyes, relieved that the image of judge Turpin did not re-enter her mind.

She'd had the dream again. The very same one she'd had when Mr. Todd came in and woke her up. Except this time, he didn't come and bring her out of it meaning it carried on longer. Shuddering at the thought, she pushed it away, not wanting to see the images of the judge again.

Subconsciously, she found her eyes wondering so they were focussing on the stairs up to the barber's parlour. For one crazy moment, she thought about creeping up to his room and crawling into bed next to him, snuggling right up close to him so he could protect her from the nightmare that seemed to be haunting her. She smiled at the thought, she'd love to see his face when he woke up and found her curled up next to him. However she quickly pushed the idea out of her mind completely; it'd be like signing her death wish if she took advantage like that. Rolling her head slowly around, she groaned, feeling the muscles up the back of her neck pull. Oh how she wished he'd stayed with her last night. If he had, none of this might have happened. She wouldn't be stood out here in the cold rapidly loosing the feeling in her feet, her face tear stained and her breathing still heavy. Rubbing the back of her neck she shifted her feet, hoping to regain some of the feeling in them. Starting to feel cold now, she knew she should go back in but couldn't bring herself to return to her bedroom, to the place where she knew the nightmare could return. However, when she began to feel herself shiver, she decided to compromise and go to the parlour. Slowly she turned back to the door, finding walking difficult as she had now lost all feeling in her feet. Clumsily, she made her way through the shop, locking the door behind her. Eventually she made it to the parlour where she slumped down on the couch, curling up against the armrest where she had been with Mr. Todd only hours earlier. Slowly, she began to feel the feeling return to her feet and the warmth spreading through her body. Closing her eyes, it didn't take long before she was sound asleep again, still wrapped in the coat.

**Hope you enjoy ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well with all the exams finally over I now actually have time to write. Here's chapter 7 for you all. Thank you to Christina for reviewing and to everyone who has alerted and favourited this story. I simply cannot believe the response to my first fic. So yeh, thanks everyone. **

**Chapter 7**

Mr. Todd found himself waking early. Glancing at his watch by the side of his bed he realised it was too early to go downstairs just yet. He knew he couldn't go back to sleep; he was far too awake now. Then he remembered the book he'd been reading in Mr. Lovett's parlour the day before. He had gotten quite into it and was looking forward to finishing it. Deciding she wouldn't mind if he went down and sat quietly in there reading, he dressed slowly and left the shop. Quietly he crept down the snow covered stairs and to the front door, using his spare key to unlock it. He walked slowly through the shop, locking the door again behind him. Carefully, he walked through, trying to avoid all of the areas with creaky floorboards. Reaching the parlour door, he pushed it open, the light from the last few embers in the fire lightly the room just enough to be able to quietly step in, before almost complete darkness fell again as he closed the door behind him. Shuffling over to the fire, he crouched down in front of it, carefully stoking it back to life again. After a few minutes, he had a healthy, crackling fire going. Satisfied, he was about to stand up again when he heard a quiet mumble from behind him. Quickly, he shot up and span round, his hand instinctively reaching for the razor in his holster. The light from the now roaring fire was enough to illuminate the sleeping figure curled up on the couch in the shadows. At first he didn't recognise who it was, the person's head was buried in the collar of a big coat. Frowning, he ran his eyes up and down the sleeping figure, it was definitely a woman and she was bare-footed. Slowly, he made his way forward, revealing more and more of her head as he did so. The identity of the person soon became clear as a mass of dark curls became visible under the collar. Finally, he was stood over her, confirming it was in fact Mrs. Lovett who was curled up on the couch. Gently he reached down, pushing the hair from her face to reveal her swollen eyes and tear stained cheeks. She didn't seem to be sleeping very peacefully, but she had obviously been awake and crying at some point. Glancing up at the clock he saw it was now half past six. He looked down at her face, an expression of discomfort flashing across her features every now and again. Deciding he should wake her up he crouched down next to the couch and placed his hand on her shoulder, his thumb rubbing firmly through the thick material of the coat. "Mrs. Lovett." He whispered, not wanting to wake Toby as well, "Mrs. Lovett." He repeated, gently shaking her shoulder. Slowly, she began to stir, her eyes blinking open gingerly. He saw her eyes focus on his as a look of fear flasher across her eyes before being replaced with one of confusion. He frowned, confused by her reaction. "What are you doing in here?" he asked softly. She simply stayed still, her eyes flicking over the room as if she was trying to work out that very same question herself. Standing up, her lifted her shoulders off the couch and sat himself down where she had just been, lowering her again so her upper body was lying across his lap and her head was resting on the armrest. Softly, he stroked her hair, brushing the unruly strands away from her face.

Mrs. Lovett looked straight up at him, not quite believing what was happening. Not daring to move in case she was dreaming again and woke up, she simply stayed perfectly still in the place where the barber had put her.

"What's wrong pet?" He asked, the back of his finger brushing lightly over her cheek as if trying to wipe the traces of tears away.

Hoarsely, she spoke up, her voice shaky and uncertain. "I 'ad a bad dream." She said, slightly embarrassed by how much she was sounding like a small child, "Its fine now though, it's gone." She said, turning her head away as she felt a stray tear roll down her face. Mr. Todd had seen it however and gently pulled her head back round to face him, wiping the tear away with his thumb.

"It don't look like its gone away." He said quietly, "What happened?" she looked up at him, he did seem genuinely interested, but she couldn't tell him what happened in her dream, he would only find it weird.

Sighing, she decided to brave it. "It were the same one tha' ya woke me up screamin' from." She said, watching as he nodded, confirming he remembered it. "But it were longer this time 'cause I didn't wake up." She watched an almost guilty look pass over his face. She took a deep breath before starting, "You came into the shop 'an walked over, wrappin' yer arms round me. Then yer started …" her voice faltered, "Yer started kissin' me an' yer backed me into a wall." She looked away from his expression of growing interest. "Then there's a knock on the door an' it gets louder and louder. I tell yer ter stop but yer don't. I manage ter push yer off me but it isn't you anymore. It's…" She paused, "It's … the judge." She whispered the last few words, feeling his grip tighten on her as the gentle stroking of her hair stopped. She carried on quickly, "I try screamin' but 'e covers me mouth with 'is 'and, an' then 'is mouth. Last time I 'ad the dream the knockin' got louder and then the door was kicked down an' that's when I woke up an' you were there, but this time the knockin' jus' stops. Then the judge lifts up my skirts an' 'e …" she said, a small sob interrupting her, "Well … I'm sure you can work out what happens after that." She said quietly, embarrassed by what she'd just told him. A few minutes of silence passed before she even dared to turn her head and look up at him. Upon doing so, she saw his expression cold and stony, his eyes deep and black and filled with pure, unbridled hatred staring straight ahead at the wall. She hadn't seen him like this since she'd told him his wife had poisoned herself. Suddenly she felt very scared, her current position not helping this growing feeling. Had she brought up his old emotions towards Lucy? The ones she was so sure he'd pushed to one side. What if she had made him realise he still needed to get his revenge? Would he blame her for distracting him? Feeling extremely nervous now, she tried to shift away from him to the other end of the couch, only to have his grip on her tighten, his fingers digging painfully into her shoulder. She whimpered, looking up at him wide eyed. He still hadn't moved. Deciding her best bet now would be to stay very still and very quiet until he, hopefully, released her, that's what she did, not moving at all, even trying to breathe as little as possible with small, shallow breaths.

He didn't mean to hurt her, or frighten her, but the only thing he could think about was the judge and how much hatred for him was rushing hot through his veins. What was it about him that made the judge feel the need to target him; it was as if he had it in for him. The two women he'd loved in his life, the only two he'd ever truly loved. He'd hurt his Lucy and driven her to killing herself and now it seemed he was haunting Mrs. Lovett in her dreams. He may not have hurt her physically like he had done with Lucy but he knew how realistic dreams could be; he'd had enough of them in the past where he'd thought he was back with Lucy before any of this ever happened, before the judge came along and ruined the life he knew. He would get the judge, and this time not just for Lucy.

The sudden very still body in his lap brought him round from his thoughts. He looked down at her, realising she was lying there, a look of panic and almost terror on her face. She was lying incredibly still and staring straight ahead at the door out to the shop. It was only then that he noticed his hand was still on her shoulder, and with how much force he was pressing his fingers down into her skin. Quickly he removed his hand, hearing her hiss in pain slightly, causing her look of fear to increase and her body to stiffen. He had scared her; he had genuinely scared her. She had told him about her nightmare, already frightened before she started and he had only made it worse. Feeling guilty he placed the hand that had been on her shoulder onto her head where it had been earlier, gently beginning to stroke her hair again. "It's alright pet." He whispered softly. She still remained looking straight ahead, as if she hadn't heard what he'd just said. Feeling guiltier now, he placed his other hand on her cheek. He felt her flinch under his touch; he hadn't realised just how much he'd scared her. "Nellie." He whispered softly. This got a response. She turned her head, her eyes reaching his, full of fear and sadness, "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Mrs. Lovett looked up at him, still weary but shocked by what she had just heard. Had he just called her by her first name? And then apologised? She opened her mouth to try and say something but nothing came out. She couldn't speak out of fear and shock, deciding to simply stare up at him, hoping her eyes said what she could not say aloud. However, all they portrayed was weariness. She heard the man who was still stoking her hair sigh.

"Say something." He whispered, a hint of annoyance drifting into his voice that he didn't mean to let out. He flicked his eyes back to hers again, hoping she hadn't noticed it. She had.

Seizing the opportunity she leapt up off the couch away from him, backing up towards the door to the shop, her eyes wide and eyeing him carefully. She watched him stand slowly, causing her to take another step away from him. Slowly, she reached her hand back for the door handle, grasping it firmly and turning it slowly so he didn't hear the gentle click of the latch releasing.

"Nellie." He whispered, a desperate and pleading tone in his voice that made Mrs. Lovett pause, her hand still wrapped tightly round the door handle. Sensing she was staying put for the moment he decided now was the time to try and talk her round before she ran, something he'd never been good at. Not quite finding the words to say he simply stood there staring at her. To his despair, he saw her wrist twist and the smallest crack between the door and the frame emerge. Panicking, he did the first thing that came to his head, and possibly the worst thing he could do. He lunged at her, grabbing her wrist tightly and pulling her away from the door. Hating himself as soon as he'd done it and heard her terrified screech, he pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly and protectively round her tense body. "Nellie please." He whispered into her hair, "I'm sorry." He said, his voice a low rumble, "I didn't mean to frighten you." Not knowing what else to say, he simply held her, relieved as he felt her body slowly begin to relax against his.

"I'm sorry." He thought he heard her mumble into his chest. Frowning he pulled back to see whether he'd heard correctly. She looked up at him, her eyes calmer now. "Fer burdenin' yer with me problems. Yer didn't wan' ter know all o' that." She said quietly, looking him in the eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one that needs to be apologising." He replied, one of his hands leaving her back to cup her face. He couldn't believe the things he was saying but when it came to Mrs. Lovett things didn't seem as they should be anyway, "And I'm glad you told me." He added.

Feeling happier in his arms again she snuggled back into his chest, gasping as she felt him bend down and lift her, one arm going under her legs. Carefully, he carried her back over to the couch, sitting back down with her across his lap, the same way as she'd woken up like on New Years Eve. Closing her eyes she wrapped her arms around his body, tucking her head under his chin. Feeling relaxed and happy again she began to feel herself drift off. She'd hardly slept at all last night and frankly she didn't care that it was probably gone seven o'clock in the morning. All she could think about was curling up in the barber's arms and falling asleep. And so that's what she did.

-x-

Sighing deeply, Mrs. Lovett rolled over, wrapping her arms tightly round the pillow as she stretched her legs out down the cold bed. Slowly her eyes fluttered open, her brow furrowing as she realised she was in bed and there was light streaming in through her thin curtains. Slowly she sat up, realising she was in her night gown. After a few moments of looking round the room to try and work out why she was still in bed, she swung her legs out over the side of the bed and stood up, walking quickly over to the door. Opening it slightly she peered out, checking there was no one in the parlour. On deciding she was alone, she pushed it fully open and stepped out. It was completely quiet. There was not a sound coming from out in the shop and she couldn't hear any movement from upstairs either. Shrugging, she turned and headed back to her room to get dressed, noting the time was midday as she went.

Closing the door behind her, she slipped out of her nightdress, throwing it on the bed and picking up her corset from the back of her chair. Lazily she reached round and laced it up tightly before pulling on her stockings and walking over to her wardrobe to choose a dress. Pulling out an old black and silver one with a big ruffled skirt she wrestled it on, quickly lacing it up whilst making her way to the dresser where she pinned her hair up before leaving the bedroom. Quickly, she swept through the parlour, pausing as she reached the door into the shop, her hand frozen on the door handle. Turning her head slowly, her eyes reached the couch, the earlier events flooding back to her. She'd told him about the nightmare. The last thing she could remember was falling asleep in his lap; he must have put her to bed. Would he have calmed down by now? She asked herself, remembering his reaction to the dream all too clearly. Swallowing, she opened the door, looking round the eerily deserted shop. Everything was still; there was no sign of Toby or the barber. Quickly, she rushed across the shop, bursting through the unlocked down and dashing up the stairs, almost tripping over her skirts as she went. When she got to the top however, she faltered, her hand stopping half way to the door handle. What if he was angry again? What if he'd put her to bed as soon as she'd fallen asleep and then left, wanting to rid himself of the crazy baker as soon as he could. Bending down she peered through the gap under the partially drawn blinds of his shop door. Looking round she couldn't see him, the room looked as deserted as her own shop. Deciding it would be better to leave him be for the time being, she quickly turned, rushing back down the stairs and into her shop again. Even if he was in there, what was to say he even wanted to see her? Looking round the shop, it was only then that she realised she had no idea where Toby was.

**Enjoy ...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8 for you all. Thank you Ana for you review. Toby's where abouts is kind of explained in this chapter. ;) After this one all the action starts so will start to get a bit more interesting soon. Hope you enjoy and review pleeeaase! They make me write. **

**Chapter 8**

Mr. Todd wasn't heading in any certain direction, he was just walking, head down, hands in pockets, and completely lost in his own world. It came as a surprise to him when he eventually lifted his gaze and found himself at the entrance to the park. He frowned, why had his mind brought him here? Slowly he walked in, setting off round the edge away from where everyone else was strolling enjoying the snow. Feet crunching on the un-trodden snow he wondered further from the path, from the giggles of the girls as they made snowmen, the screeches of the boys as they hurtled snow balls at each other and the friendly chatter of the women accompanying them. He sighed, genuinely confused. The park was where Lucy liked to go; she was always dragging him to the park for picnics or strolls. So why had his subconscious brought him here when he was so sure it had made up his mind for him only days ago that Lucy was in the past? Lucy was Benjamin's wife, not Sweeney's. He paused him thoughts for a moment, waiting to see whether his apparently very argumental subconscious had an explanation. After a few moments of nothing, he sighed, "Why are you there pestering me when I least want you but when I could do with some help you've buggered off?" He growled quietly to himself. Still not receiving an answer, he walked on, only to be stopped a few moments later by a rather large snowball flying inches in front of him. Stopping abruptly he turned his head to see a rather terrified looking small boy stood rooted to the stop a few feet away. The boy blushed nervously as the barber's steely gaze fell upon him.

"S…sorry Sir." He stuttered, shying away from the man's relentless stare. Quickly turning he ran off in the other direction speedily, not turning round to look at the man he'd almost snowballed once.

Mr. Todd rolled his eyes, pulling his coat tighter round himself before setting off round the park again. Despite his troubled mind, he found the clear, fresh air was helping to relax him. Here, he almost felt closer to Lucy than he had done since he had been back, closer than he felt in the shop or in the small rooms they'd lived in. It was a strange thought but true none the less. He remembered how she used to let go of his arm as they lazily left the path in search of somewhere peaceful and run ahead, turning back only a few times, her face bright with laughter and her cheery laugh floating from her lips to see whether he was following. He remembered once while they were still courting when she'd done this. He'd caught up with her quickly and picked her up from behind, his arms wrapped securely round her waist as he span her round and round, their giddy laughter filling the still spring day. Mr. Todd found himself smiling at the memory, he couldn't help it. But he found it was not one of longing, or tenderness, or even love, just one of fondness of happy memories and the woman who had once made him so happy. But now, nothing seemed to make him truly happy, with the possible exception of one brown eyed baker. This time he felt a totally different smile grace his lips, one which he could not describe. It was more than his fondness for Lucy but quite what it was evaded him.

He wasn't quite sure what made him leave his shop and venture out into the cold on New Years day; he had just felt the overpowered need to get out for a bit. Space, yes that was what it was, he'd decided he needed space to think for a bit without Mrs. Lovett coming up to bring him food or just to _"See if ya needed anything.'"_ As she so commonly did. He thought back to that morning. Would she have forgiven him by now? Would she have gone looking for him only to find him gone? Would she worry about him? And then he paused; would she even be awake? The thought made him smile again. If he knew her the way he like to think he did, she loved to sleep and with her working hours, she caught as much of it as she could when ever she could. With this piece of knowledge, he decided she'd probably still be asleep.

A high pitched scream brought him crashing back to reality. He looked around quickly, he'd come to a small clearing in the trees he didn't realise he was even walking through. In front of him was a young girl, probably no more than four of five years old, being almost buried in snowballs by two slightly older boys who seemed to be finding the girl's pleads and screams hilarious. The barber simply stood and watched, hidden from view by a large oak tree.

"Please Mark!" The girl wailed, her arms and legs flailing around in the air, striking one of the boys in the leg. The boy moaned before throwing another snowball at her that he'd just been passed by the younger boy to his right. Slowly, Mr. Todd stepped aside from the tree, his shadow looming over the three children from the relative darkness of the wooded area where he was stood. The boys paused as the darkness crept over them; however the girl was oblivious, continuing to squeal. To the children, a tall pale man whose thick black hair with a deathly white streak running through it casting shadows over his face must have looked like a ghost emerging from the woods. The boys stepped away from the girl, their eyes fixed on the barber in front of them.

"S'alright Sir. She's our sister." One of them tried to assure him, reaching down and helping the girl up. She let go of his hand and brushed herself off, her brown eyes flashing triumphantly at the boys, not a hint of fear in them, just amusement at the boys for being so apparently scared of the ghost man that had just emerged form the trees.

Mr. Todd looked down at the girl, her eyes and general demeanour reminding him of a certain head strong baker. The boys, feeling uneasy under the strange man's hard stare quickly grabbed their sister's hands and led her away from the clearing back out into the open park again. Mr. Todd smiled as he heard the girl's retreating voice.

"I didn't need 'im. I would of beat yer even if 'e hadn't come an' scared yer off." She said, her voice dripping with confidence and conviction.

"Even has the accent." Mr. Todd mumbled to himself as he carried on walking, "If she's like that now, God give her parents strength when she gets older, and God forbid I ever meet her when she's Nellie's age."

-x-

Mrs. Lovett paced the shop anxiously. It had been an hour since she had woken up and she had seen nothing of either Mr. Todd or Toby. There was still not a sound coming from upstairs. Even though she'd not been back up, she knew he wasn't there. Restlessly she sat at one of the booths, fidgeting uncomfortably. She didn't dare go out and look of either of them in case they came back while she was out. However as each passing minute went by, she couldn't stop herself from thinking that she could have gone out just for a few minutes and she wouldn't have missed them returning.

Drumming her fingers impatiently on the table she tried to work out what was worse; Mr. Todd and Toby out together or Mr. Todd and Toby out separately. She knew it should be an easy answer, she should be hoping that Toby was with Mr. Todd, with a responsible adult that would keep an eye on him. However her situation was not really normal as Mr. Todd was no more responsible than Toby, in fact was probably less so, and he was not likely to keep an eye on the boy either.

She sighed distractedly, her eyes falling on a half empty bottle of gin left on the counter from last night. She shook her head, _'Not until they come back.'_ She told herself, the drumming of her fingers becoming increasingly faster and louder until it was even annoying to herself. Flying from the bench she strode quickly to the door, her hand stopping on the door handle. _'No he still might be angry with me.' _She reasoned, _'And besides, he's not even there.'_ Reluctantly, she walked back into the shop, taking her place back on the bench and resuming her finger tapping.

-x-

Reluctantly, he left the wooded area and made his way back towards the open area of the park. He and Lucy used to love strolling among the trees together, admiring their changing colours as the months passed on. Now as he looked up at the bare branches, he saw only lines clinging desperately on. They summed up his life really, he thought, pretty much dead but just about clutching at life enough to be able to get the judge. But then what? He thought. He'd never come up with a plan for afterwards, his mind was always focussed on the judge. What would happen to him when that ambition, no, that need, was fulfilled? Would Nellie throw him out? He smiled, he highly doubted that. But what would he do? Could they even stay in London when questions started being asked about the disappearance of the judge, and undoubtedly, eventually the disappearances of all of the other men as well? That was one question that had never even crossed his mind. He suddenly felt very unprepared. And then there was the question of the judge himself. He needed to be dealt with and fast. The image of Nellie's scared face when he woke her up and then her truly terrified expression when he'd made her recount the dream drifted through his mind, and then he'd gone and scared her even more. The thought made him shiver. He couldn't let her go through that again, he'd do everything he could to prevent it. Slowly his thoughts drifted to the judge. How could he possibly get to him now? He wouldn't come back to his shop, not after anthony had burst in. He owed that man a lot; he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him, but at that moment, there was nothing he'd ever wanted to do than to slit his scrawny throat. He couldn't very well do it right in the middle of the street; he'd be back in the ship and back to the colony before he knew it. Or worse. He shuddered at the thought. He couldn't go back there, not again; he wouldn't survive it a second time.

He'd never been one for plotting plans; Mrs. Lovett was the one with the head for plotting. What he needed was something that could draw the judge away and to his shop, or even to Mrs. Lovett's shop. He thought, but nothing came to mind.

-x-

In her impatience, Mrs. Lovett had taken to tidying the entire house. She'd started with her bedroom, the small dark room that rarely got cleaned She hadn't noticed how bad it had actually gotten until she actually looked at it, usually simply choosing to overlook the chaos instead. After succeeding in replacing all the stray clothing to its rightful place, she'd gotten fed up, and upon deciding she was the only one who saw it anyway and that she could put up with the disorder, she left the bedroom in almost as bad a state as when she'd started. The parlour had been relatively easy. Being the most lived in room it was mostly acceptable anyway, a sort of organised mess, was Mrs. Lovett's excuse for leaving it practically untouched. The shop was clean and tidy anyway, being the room customers saw forced her to keep things looking nice, and Toby was on hand to deal with the cleaning and tidying there anyway, leaving her with just the kitchen. Being the room where most of the working was done before she'd moved a table into the bake house, it was always a total mess and very rarely got cleaned. And today wasn't any different. The large table in the middle stood reasonably clean with only a light splattering of flour covering the surface, but due to their temporary moving of workplaces, it had become storage, now housing almost every ingredient needed to make the pies as more often than not, she could not be bothered to walk the extra couple of feet it would take to actually put the ingredient back in the cupboard she'd removed it from. Because of this, the cupboards round the edge of the room stood relatively empty, some with doors still swinging wide open. There were stacks of clean plates, cutlery and tumblers balanced on every available surface and the floor was a shade darker than she remembered it being.

Deciding it could do with a clean before they opened for the New Year and she moved back from the bake house to this room, she began pilling all the dishes away into their proper cupboard, the cutlery and tumblers quickly following. Reluctantly, she began the part she dreaded the most, the shifting of all the ingredients from the table, slowly sorting them out and returning them to their rightful places. This took longer than expected however as it took her several minutes to actually remember what went where, and even then she kept having to move things from one place to another.

By the time the table and counters were clear, Mrs. Lovett had completely forgotten about the disappearance of her son and the barber, it was only when she heard the door being flung open and slammed closed again that it came back to her. Shocked by the racket outside she dashed from the kitchen, picking up her rolling pin as she went. She heard heavy quick footsteps running across the shop floor as she rounded the corner, rolling pin raised. She stopped however when she realised the person she nearly collided with was a wide eyed and out of breath Toby. She saw his eyes dash from her face to the rolling pin still hovering above her head and back again. Quickly, she dropped the offending object to her side, stepping back and putting her free hand over her chest as she let out a deep sigh, "Toby! Yer gave me a fright! Where the bleedin' 'ell 'ave yer been all mornin'?" she asked, her voice obviously annoyed but with an undertone of concern she couldn't hide.

Realising he'd worried her with his mysterious disappearance he lowered his head, examining his shoes intensely. "Mr Todd sent out. 'E gave me a job ter do." He said quietly, "Sorry if I scared yer mum." He apologised.

"Job? What kinda job?" She asked, eyebrows raised and voice questioning.

"Nothin' important." He said avoiding her gaze.

Mrs. Lovett simply looked at him; he was obviously not giving anything away. Sighing she decided she'd ask the man himself when he got back. Her eyes scanned the outside street hopefully. Mr. Todd was still nowhere to be seen, "You don't 'appen to know where Mr. T went do yer?" she asked, flicking her eyes back to the boy. He simply shrugged, still eyeing the rolling pin suspiciously. "No matter darlin'." She said, rumpling his hair fondly. She frowned, where could he have gone? She had no way of knowing how long he'd been out to give her an indication of what he could be doing. Toby's shocked voice brought her back to the present.

"Wow. Kitchen looks awful tidy." He commented with a frown, "Did yer tidy it?" He asked, pushing gently past her so he could step inside, "I would'a 'elped yer mum." He said, eyes scanning the room.

"I ain't incapable o' cleanin' yer know! I may 'ate it but that don't mean I don't know 'ow ter do it." She laughed, moving next to the boy. She smiled down at him, feeling strangely relieved now she knew Toby hadn't been with Mr. Todd. As much as she loved the man, she didn't particularly trust him when it came to Toby, she knew only too well how much they disliked each other.

"You ain't done the floors yet." He observed.

"Yes thank you inspector, I were about to start when you burst in." She said, squeezing his shoulder affectionately.

"I'll do it fer ya!" He said, smiling up at her. She frowned; did he actually like working? He never seemed to stop. Sometimes she felt guilty and as if she was taking his childhood away from him, but then she remembered his life before, comparing it with what he had now. That usually wiped the fears away. "I don't mind." He added, noticing her expression as he took up the bucket and dashed off to go and fill it.

Shaking her head she turned back to the shop, making her way back over to the booth again. Just as she was about to sit down, a man walking slowly past the shop on the other side of the road caught her eye. To her horror, the man strolling past eyeing the shop interestedly was none other than judge Turpin. Fighting back images of her nightmare she quickly sank down onto the bench under the window, slumping down in the hope she was no longer visible from outside. _'Get a grip Nellie. Dreams can't hurt you!'_ The rational part of her mind told her, "Yeh but 'e ain't no dream." She answered, forgetting Toby could probably hear her talking to herself. After what she thought to be a sufficient amount of time, she slowly pulled herself up, peering cautiously out the window. She let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding when she saw he was gone. Pulling herself together she stood up, disappointing in herself for being so childish. _'What are ya doin' hidin' from 'im like a little child. Grow up Nellie, yer gonna 'ave ter see 'im at some point and yer may not 'ave anything ter hide under tha' time.'_ Just as she was about to take herself off into the parlour, Toby came out of the kitchen, his voice stopping her.

"Alrigh' mum?" He asked, frowning, "Yer look like yer jus' seen a ghost." He added innocently.

She smiled weakly at him, "I'm fine darlin'." She said, turning back to the door and stepping into the parlour, shutting the rest of the world out as she closed the door behind her.

-x-

Mr. Todd had been so consumed by his thoughts that he hadn't noticed he'd come to the gate of the park again and had left. He only realised when he looked up and saw Fleet Street nearing. He couldn't delay it any longer, he knew he had to go back and face her. He hated himself for coming back no further on than he'd left. The point of going out had been to think of a way of getting rid of the judge but he hadn't, and now he had to return knowing he'd let both Lucy and Nellie down.

Just as he was rounding the corner onto Fleet Street, a tall figure stepped out in front of him, nearly walking into him. Before the threatening comment was able to leave his lips, the man turned round, his the hood of shadows revealing the face of the judge. Mr. Todd's eyes darkened, one hand balled into a white knuckled fist while the other hovered over the razor in his holster.

"Mr. Todd." He snarled.

"Your Honour." The barber replied, trying to stop the hatred he felt from slipping into his words. Seeing an opportunity, he spoke up again, "My apologies Sir, I almost walked into you. I didn't catch you did I? Let me offer you a shave as a way of making amends." He winced at his false apology. It was a long shot but he had to try it.

The judge eyed him suspiciously before replying slowly, "I don't think that'll be necessary." He turned, his dark cloak flying behind him as he strode past the barber purposefully.

Breathing slowly, Mr. Todd stood for a moment, fingers curling and uncurling as he tried to calm himself down. Finally he stepped out onto Fleet Street, noticing the darkening sky as the evening drew closer. As the shop came into view, he had a sickening thought. Had the judge been in the shop? Had he seen Nellie? He shook the thought off. What business would he have there? But then what business would he have in Fleet Street? He tried to ignore the thought but found himself quickening his pace anyway. He reached the front door after what seemed like hours of walking towards it, not hesitating as he pushed it open and stormed through, slamming it behind him. He strode quickly across the shop and reached the parlour door, hoping Nellie was in there. Just as he was about to pull it open, it flew open in front of him, making him step aside behind it. Mrs. Lovett emerged, eyes on the door with a less than impressed look on her face.

"That's the second bloody time this afternoon my shop door 'as nearly been ripped of its hinges. Oh … 'ello Mr. T." she said as her eyes left the front door and reached his face. He stepped out so he was no longer partially hidden by the parlour door, "I thought you were Toby." She said quietly. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. He was looking at her differently, as if trying to find the answer to a question in her face.

After a long moment of silence, he spoke quietly, "The judge, did he come here?"

Mrs. Lovett looked at him, slightly confused. How did he know? She swallowed, "Yes. 'E walked past a few minutes ago, looked in the shop but 'e didn't come in." she looked away, hoping he wouldn't be too angry about missing him but hoping more that he wouldn't take it out on her, "'Ow did yer know?" She said quietly.

"Nearly walked into him coming off Fleet Street." He said. She looked up, confused to find not so much anger, but relief in his face. She frowned, a thousand questions running through her mind. For once in her life though, she decided it would be best to keep quiet in case the answer to the _'Are you angry with me?'_ question was _'Yes'_.

There was a moment of silence before either spoke again. "Where've yer been all day?" She spoke quietly, looking up at him timidly.

"Out." He said gruffly, staring into space behind her before spinning round and striding out the shop.

Mrs. Lovett stood rooted to the spot for a minute, staring at the spot where the barber had been just moments before. She frowned, wondering why he'd just stormed out like that. Slowly she turned, making her way back into the parlour and over to her favourite chair by the fire again. Sighing, she slumped down, bringing her feet up onto the foot stool and enjoying the warmth from the roaring flames. Closing her eyes sleepily, her thoughts drifted back to Mr. Todd. _"Out."_ That's the answer she'd been given when she asked where he went. She thought they were getting on better recently, hell she'd told him she loved him, but he still couldn't tell her where he'd spent his day. She'd been worried about him, genuinely worried, and to be honest, still was still slightly nervous about finding out what he'd spent his day doing. He wasn't in a good mood and that didn't bode well for anyone that got in his way. With this thought in her mind, a hundred scenarios rushed through her head as she fell asleep.

**Hope you enjoy ...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Look , another chapter, two in two days, aren't you lucky! The slightly boring chapters are out the way now, from here on things get interesting. The next chapter is about half finished so it shouldn't be too long a wait. anyway, hope you like and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 9**

It had been four days since New Years Day, four days since Mr. Todd had gone out on his walk to think up a way of getting to the judge. Four days had passed and he still had no plan. The judge had not returned to Fleet Street and Mr. Todd was fast loosing hope.

He'd avoided Mrs. Lovett as best he could, feeling more and more like he'd let her down every time he saw her. He knew this was annoying her but he couldn't help it; he couldn't face seeing her knowing the judge was still around and could still get to her.

Absentmindedly, the barber gazed out over London from his spot by the window. The sky was grey and the clouds were low and full of snow, almost spilling the un-fallen flakes over the city. His shop had been worryingly quiet since New Year but Mrs. Lovett's had been the opposite, almost running her off her feet. His eyes left the London skyline and were caught by an all too familiar figure striding purposefully towards the shop. The cloaked figure swept round the front of the shop and straight in the front door, not even glancing up at the stairs to his parlour. Frowning, he dashed to his door, rushing out and down the snow covered stairs, crouching so he could peer in the window without being seen. The judge was stood at the counter talking to Nellie, a lecherous smile traced across his lips. Mr. Todd shuddered, gripping the banister tightly, not caring that melting snow was trailing it's way quickly down his arm and under his sleeve as he watched the judge reach out towards Nellie's hand. She quickly moved it away, bringing it up to her hair as she pretended to tuck a stray strand behind her ear. The barber's jaw clenched, one hand reaching down and pulling the razor from his holster as the judge made his way round the side of the counter towards Nellie. She stepped back, her eyes wide. Despite the shop being almost completely full, the judge leant forward, taking her hand in his and pressing a kiss on her knuckles. Nellie winced; he could see she was trying to keep her face free from the disgust she was so obviously feeling. The judge slowly stood up straight again and turned, leaving the shop just as Mr. Todd stepped in. The two men glanced at each other briefly before the judge swept out. The minute the other man was out the door, the barber's head snapped towards the baker. She was stood with her back to him leaning her weight on the counter. He watched her raise one hand to her head trying to calm her heavy breathing. Quietly he walked over to where she was stood, not wanting to startle her. He stopped just behind her, not sure what to do. Deciding he needed to speak to her in private, he wrapped his arm tightly round her shoulders and pulled her quickly into the kitchen. He heard her gasp and saw her glance up at him out of the corner of his eye. He didn't dare look down at her face in case she was upset; and he knew that would if she was he'd snap, and then he'd do something stupid. Firmly he pushed her into the kitchen, turning and shutting the door behind him. He stayed like that for a moment, not quite sure what to say. Slowly he turned towards her, his eyes reaching her small form perched up on the table.

"What did he want." He finally managed to say, slowly making his way towards her. She looked up at him with glistening eyes.

"Nothin'." She said quietly, turning her head away from him and looking anywhere apart from his eyes. She heard him sigh; she could tell he was trying not to get angry again.

"What. Did. He want?" He said slowly but firmly.

Hearing the now obvious annoyance in his voice she decided to tell him what the judge had said, "'E said 'e always admired me, but before 'e'd been too occupied." She said, her brows knitted together, "Wha' does tha' mean?"

This time it was Mr. Todd's turn to frown, _"Too occupied."_ He thought. "I don't know." He said truthfully, stepping closer to her. She looked up at him, her eyes open and unreserved as he closed the gap between them, her knees resting on his hips. Slowly, he reached out for her waist, sliding her along the table so she was pressed against his chest, one leg either side of him. Gently, he ran his hands up and down her back, soothing her as she snuggled into his chest, her arms going up round his neck. "I won't let him get to you." He said softly into her hair, not sure whether he was trying to convince her or himself.

He felt her breathing level out but still didn't let go of her, he couldn't bring himself to knowing that once she wasn't in his arms he couldn't protect her like he could when she was. He felt rage brewing inside him again; now he had to get the judge and the sooner the better. But there was hope. With the judge now appearing to have an interest in coming to the shop, he'd be here more often. Now he just needed a plan.

Movement against his chest brought him around from his thoughts. He looked down to see Nellie looking up at him. "Yer don't think 'e …" She paused, looking away from his eyes for a moment, "Yer don't think … well, tha' 'e …" She looked up at him again, her eyes pleading that he knew what she was trying to say. The look on her face told him what she couldn't. She was worried that the judge wanted _her_. Quite why he would want her was beyond him but he had to admit, he had the same fears. He had seen the way the judge had looked at her.

"Don't worry pet. I'll sort it." He said, his voice low as he pulled her back into his arms.

-x-

Mr. Todd paced restlessly up and down his window, glancing at his watch every now and then. The seconds seemed to drag painfully slowly, the usually gentle ticking echoing loudly through the whole room. He growled frustratedly, looking down at his watch again. The minute hand seemed to be sticking, not moving at all. He fixed it a hard stare, hoping somehow this would speed things up. He huffed impatiently, stopping at his window and scanning the street below for his visitor. Nothing. Where was he? Toby had told him the man would arrive at 7:30pm. It was now 7:35pm. He knew it was only a few minutes but the longer he waited, the angrier he knew he would become.

Only a few moments after he turned away from the window, the sound of knocking on his door made him jump violently. He span round. "Come!" He growled loudly, watching as the door opened quickly to reveal a very flustered looking Anthony. Mr. Todd turned his back on the boy, gesturing with his arm for him to come in.

"I'm sorry I'm late Sir." He prattled, closing the door behind him. The older man turned towards him, piercing dark eyes meeting timid blue-green ones.

"Do you still want to rescue Joanna?" He growled. The boy looked up at him, shocked.

"Of course, Sir, more than anything Sir, yes I … I, yes." He babbled, trying to blurt out everything at the same time.

"Good." Mr. Todd replied, turning away from the sailor to face the window again.

"It's impossible though. I've almost lost hope. I have no idea where he's taken her and I know I won't get him to tell me because he knows that I…"

"What?" The barber interrupted him. He span round to a nervous looking Anthony, "What do you mean _'taken her'_?" He almost spat.

Anthony swallowed, "I assumed you knew Sir." He said, "The judge has moved her somewhere after he found out she was planning on running away with me. I have no idea where she is and I have no hope of him telling me." He said sadly, "I don't know what to do."

Mr. Todd just stood there and stared at him. This was going to be harder than he thought. His initial plan wouldn't work now. He had to come up with something else, and fast.

"Mr. Todd?" A quiet voice sounded. The barber snapped back to the present, turning away from the young sailor and back to his window.

"I need to see the judge." He said, his voice deep and quiet, "Come back in two days, same time, unless Toby tells you otherwise. You'll be in the same place?" He asked, turning back to Anthony. The boy nodded. Mr. Todd turned away again, signalling the end of the conversation. Anthony twigged and quickly left, closing the door quietly behind him. Growling loudly, the barber span round, punching the wall behind him hard, hissing as a throbbing pain shot through his knuckles and up his arm. Angrily he stormed over to his chair and slumped down, resting his painful hand on the armrest. And then it came to him. A small smirk crossed his lips slowly as an idea popped into his mind.

-x-

Then next evening Mr. Todd was in the shop waiting and ready. It was approaching half past five, the time when the judge had come to the shop the night before. It was a long shot in thinking that he'd come back but he had to try it. Patiently he sat in one of the corner booths out of the way of everyone else, hidden from view from Mrs. Lovett at the counter. She couldn't know he was here, not yet.

He glanced down at his watch, his eyes fixed on the second hand as the seconds fell away. 5…4…3…2…1. Half past five. He glanced up at the shop door and as if on cue, it opened, revealing the same cloaked figure that had arrived the night before. The barber leapt from his chair, striding purposefully over to meet him at the counter where Mrs. Lovett was stood with her back to the shop. Purposefully, Mr. Todd walked into the judge's shoulder, jumping back slightly as he heard the gasp from the other man.

"Sorry." He grumbled, turning to face the man, "Your Honour!" He said in mock surprise, "My apologies Sir, we really must stop meeting like this." The judge simply glared at him.

"Indeed we must." He said slowly.

"I was just buying another drink Sir. Won't you join me?" He said, turning to Mrs. Lovett before waiting for an answer form the judge stood next to him. The baker had turned to look at the two men, shock and wariness painted on her face. "Two tumblers of ale please Mrs. Lovett." He said, catching himself as he nearly called her Nellie. She simply nodded, turning and filling two tumblers full of ale. Carefully she handed them both to Mr. Todd, staring in amazement as he led the other man back to his secluded booth in the corner.

When the two men were settled down on opposite sides of the table, the barber slid one of the tumblers over to the judge, watching as he glanced round at his surroundings with a look that could only be described as disgust etched on to his face.

"I wanted to speak to you Sir." Mr. Todd started, bringing the judge's attention back to him.

"Oh?" the other man replied, eyebrows raised as he looked suspiciously down into his tumbler.

"Yes. You see I'm worried about your ward, about Joanna." He said, speaking his daughter's name quietly. This got the judge's attention, "Yes, you see I had a visit from the sailor again last night. He was very adamant on stealing her, getting her to run away with him. I'm worried for her you see. A man like that, who's to know what he will do." Mr. Todd said, trying to make his voice sound grave and sombre. The judge's expression turned from curious to what looked like smugness.

"He will have a job." The other man answered, "I have locked her away in Fog's asylum. I caught her packing her things away to run away with _him_." He said, almost spitting the last word, "He'll never get her out." He said, the smug grin plastered across his face. Mr. Todd had to remind himself to breath. His daughter, his precious girl, was locked away in the very place her mother went mad. He clenched his jaw tight, balling his fists under the table to stop himself from punching the man sat across from him square in the face.

"Good thinking Sir." He said coldly, "I'm glad to see you have everything under control."

The judge nodded, an evil smirk crossing his lips as he raised his tumbler and took a cautious sip, "I do have one thing to ask of you though." The man said, grimacing as the liquid travelled down his throat. Mr. Todd nodded, "I want to know if that brat tries to plan anything. I want you to let me know as soon as you even get a hint that he's planning on breaking her out. I want him locked up in that damn asylum along with her. He won't have her. If I can't, no one can. She'll spend the rest of her days in that place the little tart." He spat, looking at the barber for a response.

'_Tart.' _He'd just called his daughter a _tart_! Taking a deep breath, the barber nodded, not trusting himself to open his mouth.

"Excellent my friend." The judge said in such a tone it sent a shiver running down Mr. Todd's spine. "Besides, I have my eyes set on someone else now." He said, his gaze drifting over to the counter where Nellie was still stood, distractedly rolling out dough. Mr. Todd's eyes flashed black. He couldn't mean what he thought he did. "Such a rarity. Such a fine example." He said, his eyes not leaving the baker, "She will be mine. I may not have succeeded in getting Joanna, but I will succeed in having Mrs. Lovett." He said, standing up, "Good day to you Sir." He added, before walking over to the counter.

Mr. Todd was frozen to the chair. His eyes were fixed on the judge as he again walked round the back of the counter and kissed a disgusted looking Nellie's hand. When the judge left the shop he stood, storming over to the counter and stopping when he was in front of it. "Kitchen." He growled, his voice quiet and deadly. Mrs. Lovett obeyed, not hesitating as she almost ran to the kitchen. Just like the day before he closed the door quietly behind him, turning to her with pure hatred splayed across his face. Mrs. Lovett recoiled nervously, stepping the other side of the table.

"Joanna's in Fogg's asylum." He spat, "And she's staying. He's given up on her."

Mrs. Lovett swallowed, looked up at him. He was not really here in the room with her. He was in one of his trances. His eyes were glazed over and he was almost steaming. He looked in her direction but right through her, not at her.

"I will not rest until he's dead." He roared venomously. Mrs. Lovett flinched at his sudden outburst.

At that moment he didn't think he'd ever felt more angry. He wouldn't tell her about the rest of the conversation, about the judge now having eyes for her. He couldn't bring himself to. Yes she had the right to know but that didn't make it any easier. She was a smart woman she'd work it out eventually.

Suddenly he started pacing, the familiar rhythm of his boots on the floor calming him slightly. He began to think things through. The judge would definitely be here more often now, with him having plans for himself and Nellie. Yes that would make it easier for him to get to the smarmy bastard.

And then it occurred to him. He couldn't show any affection to Nellie at all until the judge was dead. If he thought the two of them were… well, if she had feelings for him, then surely he'd be back to Australia in the blink of an eye. He'd done it before to get to a woman and he didn't doubt for a moment he'd do it again. Yes, he would definitely have to be careful. He was thankful that he hadn't spent the night with her yet. He knew it'd be ten times harder to stay away from her if he had.

And that wasn't all. He had to think of a way of getting Joanna out of the asylum. The whole thing had to happen pretty much at the same time. If Joanna disappeared first he was sure the judge would suspect him, and if the judge died first, there would be questions going around and _everything_ would look suspicious. No, it all had to happen together, preferably on the same night. How though, was another question.

A quiet cough brought him crashing back to reality. He stopped pacing and wheeled around to see Mrs. Lovett stood the other side of the table to him. "I need to err… the shop." She said quietly, stepping slowly past him and out the kitchen door.

Now he was alone he could think properly. He began pacing again, up and down the length of the kitchen in a steady constant beat. He knew he should be upstairs in the shop, he knew he probably had customers, but right now, there was nothing in this world that he cared less about.

**Hope you enjoy ...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's a little short one for you all. It was supposed to be a long chapter but while I was writting it it seemed to make sense better as two chapters so here's the first bit. Hope you enjoy it and please review. **

**Chapter 10**

It was late and the pie shop was almost empty of dinners and almost full of drinkers. Since business had boomed, the local drunkards had moved their business to Mrs. Lovett's, enjoying a good pie before the endless amounts of ale to finish the night.

Mr. Todd was sat in his corner booth nursing a glass of gin. He glanced up every now and then to watch Mrs. Lovett but tried to be as discrete as possible. He hadn't told her why he was trying to avoid her and her affection as much as possible but he knew it was beginning to get on her nerves.

They hadn't spoken much about the judge. They'd briefly spoken about Joanna but he hadn't revealed anything about the rest of the conversation. She'd tried to push more information out of him but he hadn't given in. He knew she knew he was hiding something.

What the judge had said to him about his plans for Nellie had scared him. And confused him. He had wanted Lucy, a beautiful, elegant, virtuous woman. He had wanted Joanna, and he could only guess, hope, that she was equally as beautiful. And now it seemed he wanted Nellie, not lady like or elegant in any way, as virtuous as an alley cat, and not a drop of elegance in her entire being.

A jeer from the in the shop brought his attention to the counter. The sight that greeted him caused a frown to settle on his brow before he finally worked out what was going on. Mrs. Lovett was turned away from the counter filling a tumbler to the rim with ale, another already filled and resting on a barrel underneath the one she was currently using. Stood behind the counter were three burly men, one leaning on the counter and the other two positioned one either side of him. Carefully, Mrs. Lovett span round, handing one of the glasses of ale to the man in the middle and keeping the other to herself. One of the other men straightened up before speaking. Mr. Todd strained his ears to hear what was being said.

"Ready?" the man asked. Mrs. Lovett and the middle man nodded, "Right, 3…2…1…Go!" The man shouted, catching the attention of almost the whole shop as silence fell. All eyes flicked towards the counter and cheering and shouting began to fill the room.

Mr. Todd looked back at the scene. Stood one either side of the counter, the pair were speedily downing the tumblers, obviously racing to see who could finish quickest. The man was stood, one hand gripping furiously to the counter as he tried to steady himself while Mrs. Lovett was stood, free hand on hip, looking totally relaxed about the situation downing her tumbler with incredible speed. Eyebrows raised, the barber watched as the man began to struggle, taking his hand away from the counter to wipe his sleeve over his forehead, ridding himself of the small drop of sweat forming there.

Moments later, there was a loud bang as Mrs. Lovett slammed her drained tumbler down on the counter, looking incredibly smug as she watched the man finish. Slowly, she wiped the back of her hand over her mouth, holding out the other hand as the man reached into his pocket for a coin. Pocketing the coin, Mrs. Lovett smiled as the room burst into cheers and laughs, mocking the humiliated man. Being beaten by a woman, he'd never live it down.

Mr. Todd chucked, it was as if she'd just proved his point for him, she was definitely no lady. And this was what confused him so much. Was it just that the judge didn't know what the baker was truly like? He wondered whether he'd still be so interested if he'd just witnessed her latest performance. The corner of his lip twitched fondly, he doubted he would be.

-x-

As 7:30pm approached, Mr. Todd was not pacing. He was sat thinking in his barber chair. He was not as stressed as he had been before their first meeting, and this time, he had a plan rather than a question. Joanna would be free and the judge would be dead by the end of the week. He was sure about it.

Anthony didn't bother to knock; he'd been invited after all. He simply pushed the door open quietly and stepped in, "Mr. Todd?" He said, not seeing the man in the room as he closed the door behind him. There was movement behind the barber's chair before the man himself emerged, "Good evening Sir." He said politely, relaxing as he saw a more calm man than he had last time he'd been here.

Mr. Todd simply nodded, gesturing for the boy to come into the shop, "Anthony. I have a plan to rescue Joanna. Are you still in?" He asked, fixing him with a cool stare.

Anthony nodded, "Of course Sir." He said, his voice hopeful.

Mr. Todd grunted before continuing, "Do you own a suit?" he asked a confused looking Anthony.

"No Sir." The boy replied shaking his head.

"We'll need to sort that." The barber said thoughtfully, "I'm going to set you up as a wigmaker's apprentice. The asylum is where they acquire their hair from. You will go in and chose Joanna before taking her. I shall give you a pistol. Threaten the guards but do not use it unless you have to." He said. Not only did he want Anthony to get out as quickly and as quietly as possible with minimal fuss, but he didn't want the young boy to have murder on his conscience either.

"Right." Anthony said thoughtfully, "But what about the judge? Where will he be? Won't he hear of this?"

Mr. Todd turned his back on he boy, "I'll deal with him." He said quietly, "It has to be done on the same night though, and the timings have to be perfect, down to the last second." He said turning back to face the young sailor.

"And when we have rescued her, what then?" he asked, looking Mr. Todd in the eye.

The barber paused. He'd thought about this moment long and hard, but in the end, there was only one possible outcome. He couldn't tell Joanna who he was; he couldn't burden her with that fact. She'd lived her whole life undoubtedly believing some false story and he couldn't tell her the truth now. "You will need to leave. Leave the country preferably, but you can't stay in London." He said seriously. The boy nodded.

"There's a ship leaving for America Friday night. We could board it; some of the sailors onboard are old friends. I'm sure they could find us room." He said thoughtfully.

Mr. Todd nodded, it was perfect. Friday night it was then, the night when the plan would be put into action. On Friday night the judge would die.

-x-

The two men met every night after that, checking arrangements, planning and checking again. On Thursday, they ventured into the market to purchase a suit for Anthony, something which turned out to be a lot harder than previously thought. Wondering round endless stands with various different styles of jackets and cravats Mr. Todd had never wished more that he had Mrs. Lovett there to help.

In the end, they'd given up on the market and descended on a small shop instead, letting a young assistant do all of the work for them, picking out a smart brown suit with a matching top hat and cane. By the time they were finished, Anthony looked quite the gentleman as he paraded up and down the shop, admiring his reflection in a mirror. "I could have made a good gentleman." He had said. Mr. Todd had just rolled his eyes and handed the shop assistant the correct money. Four hours later they had returned to find a very flustered Mrs. Lovett whirling round the shop in a flap; they hadn't told her they were going out and she wasn't very happy with them.

After switching off for her 10 minute moan, the two men left her shop and made their way to the parlour upstairs. He needed to get Anthony out of sight before half past five when the judge would be arriving.

And that was another element of the plan that seemed to be working. The judge had visited the shop religiously every night at precisely 5:30pm. Mr. Todd could only hope he would continue to do this.

However, it was for this reason that Mr. Todd was forced to let Anthony stay with him in the shop that night. He couldn't risk him being seen leaving the shop and returning the next day. No, now he was here, he had to stay here until the plan was executed the following night.

The two men sat in the shop, Mr. Todd on the barber's chair and Anthony on the trunk, finalising the plans they'd finalised the night before. Mr. Todd was so anxious that the plan succeed he'd changed the fine details of it about three times over the past few days. However everything was set and ready to be carried out now.

"You need to be out the building as soon as possible but you must not arrive here before 5:50pm do you understand?" the barber asked. It was probably the tenth time he'd asked this question but it was probably the most important part. If Anthony arrived too early with Joanna then the judge wouldn't be dead and he'd see the pair, inevitably shipping Anthony and probably himself off to Australia, but if they arrived too late, they'd miss the ship.

"Yes I understand." Anthony replied, looking up at the older man with a mixture of weariness and anxiousness.

"Good." He replied, shifting in his chair to turn round as he heard the shop bell sound. It was Mrs. Lovett with a large tray of food.

"Brough' ya up some dinner." She said placing it carefully down on the table in the corner. Standing up, she turned towards Anthony, "Ya ready dearie?" She asked him, noting him fidgeting on the trunk. Mr. Todd had briefly told her about their plans, telling her in detail about the bits that involved her and brushing over the bits that didn't. She watched the young sailor swallow, his eyes flicking over to the barber who was now looking at him.

"Yes thank you ma'am." He said a smile spreading across his lips that did not meet his eyes. She looked at him doubtingly before making a quiet humphing noise and turning back to Mr. Todd.

"Has the judge been?" he said, hate dripping from the word 'judge' as it left his mouth.

"Yes love. 'E didn't stay long. Said 'e'd be back tomorrow." She said with a smug smile. She heard the barber sigh happily as he leant back in his chair.

"He'd better come." He said turning his head so he could see out the window. The London skyline he knew like the back of his hand was being covered in a thick veil of darkness readying the next day for their plans.

**Hope you enjoy...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well this fic has almost finished folks, one, maybe two chapters left. Here's a nice long one for you all to make up for the shorter ones recently. Thank you to EleKat for reviewing the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy this one and leave a review. **

**Chapter 11**

An hour. They had an hour. Mr. Todd had been wishing the past few days to speed by, and now, in their last hour, he wished time would slow down. Taking the stairs two at a time he soon reached the top, pushing the shop door open and entering quickly. The sight that greeted him amused him greatly, despite the weight of the impending plan on his shoulders.

Pacing up and down his window in a steady, distracted rhythm was Anthony. He had been stuck in the shop all day with only himself and Mrs. Lovett for company and now he was like a caged animal, impatient and snappy. He did feel slightly sorry for the boy; he couldn't image he made brilliant company and he knew that Mrs. Lovett was extremely annoying at times to be with.

Slowly he cleared his throat. The boy obviously hadn't heard him as he jumped, his eyes flicking quickly up to the barber. "You need to get changed." He said, gesturing towards the trunk where his suit was being stored.

Anthony left his spot in front the window and made his way over to the trunk, lifting the heavy lid and pulling out 2 large, brightly decorated paper bags, a top hat and a cane. Laying the later two objects on the now closed lid, he turned to face the barber.

"Can I use your room?" he said, nodding his head in the direction of the small room in the corner. The older man nodded, striding over and opening the door for the lad, his arms full with the two heavy bags. Closing the door behind the boy, Mr. Todd wandered over to the trunk, running one finger up the length of the cane. He despised men who used canes for no reason; it made him think of the Beadle, that greasy old man who had helped the judge take his Lucy from him.

There was no plan made for him, only that if he happened to get in the way, the barber would not hesitate for a second in killing him. In a way he hoped he would come looking for the judge tomorrow morning, that way he could kill him before they left London for good.

That was another part of the plan that Nellie wasn't really aware about. Unlike Anthony and Joanna who would be getting on the ship and leaving for America that night, Nellie, himself and Toby would not be leaving until the next morning. They would stay the night in the shop, dispose of the evidence and leave first thing in the morning. It would be a long journey but he knew it would be worth it. He hadn't told Nellie their destination, he wanted it to be a surprise, he wanted to see her face as they travelled further and further south towards the sea. He wanted to walk her down onto the sand with his hands over her eyes and only reveal their new home when she was stood with the sea lapping at her toes. Yes, then he'd reveal where they were, but definitely not before.

A cough from behind him brought him from his thoughts. He turned quickly to see an immaculately dressed Anthony stood in front of him. Mr. Todd reached behind him and took the hat and cane from the trunk, stepping forward and handing them to the boy. With these last finishing touched, he looked even more the gentleman he had hoped he would.

Slowly, a badly suppressed smile spread across the boys face, "How do I look?" He asked, knowing the answer from Mr. Todd's face.

"Quite the gentleman." He answered, turning to his vanity and opening the bottom draw with a small key.

"Just think, I'll be arriving in America looking like this! Like a proper gentleman! Just think what they'll think when I arrive wearing this with Joanna, a proper English couple, that's what they'll think!" he prattled on behind the barber and he rummaged around in his draw, his fingers finally hitting the cool hard metal of his revolver. Pulling it out carefully, he loaded it and handed it to the boy.

"Put that in your holster." He said, watching as the boy did just that. The holster was a last minute addition to the outfit that Mr. Todd had gone out and bought the day before. Stepping back, Mr. Todd admired how well the young sailor had polished up.

"Ay, not bad." A voice sounded behind him. He spun around to find an impressed looking Mrs. Lovett stood behind him in the doorway, hands on hips.

"Has Toby left?" he said, pulling her in the door by the arm and closing it behind her.

"Yeh, just gone now 'e 'as." She said, circling Anthony. Toby's part in the plan was to go to judge Turpin's house and try and sneak in after the man had gone to steal some of Joanna's dresses for her to change into when she arrived. She was no doubt in an old battered one that she'd been in since she was placed in the asylum and Anthony couldn't bear the thought of her travelling all the way to America in it. In principle it was a good idea, but Mr. Todd had severe doubts about how well it would work.

"Good." He simply said, opening the door again. Mrs. Lovett frowned up at him, "He'll be here in a bit, you get down into the shop and be ready woman. This cannot go wrong." He said, almost pushing her out the door.

Turning back to Anthony, he suddenly had a thought. Time. And more precisely, how would Anthony know what time to go; he didn't have a watch. Panicking slightly, he considered giving him his watch, but couldn't bring himself to hand over the thing. And then he had a thought. Quickly, he took his old pocket watch off the top of his vanity. More gentlemanly than a watch, he thought. Despite its age, the trusty watch had served him well. He'd had it before imprisonment and had found it still in one of the vanity drawers on his return. It was not a particularly attractive thing and he had no attachment to it so he had no issues in handing it over to the boy.

"Get going. You know what to do. 5:30 exactly." He said, opening the door for the sailor.

"I'll see you at six Sir." Anthony said, pausing briefly before dashing down the stairs. Mr. Todd watched him go, striding purposefully down the street, men tipping their caps to the passing gentleman.

Turning back to his shop, he flicked the sign over so it read closed and shut the door, descending the stairs himself. He let himself into the pie shop and switched Nellie's sign over as well. The shops were closing early tonight.

Nellie was stood at the counter, kneading dough that wouldn't be needed. She looked flushed and anxious.

"Calm down." The barber growled softly as he strode across the shop and into the dark passageway between the kitchen and the shop. Quickly, he tucked away behind a tall dresser and stood, waiting.

He glanced down at his watch several times before he decided even that made too much noise as the judge could be arriving at any minute. Heart pounding against his chest, he tried to keep his breathing even and quiet. One of his hands was curled up in a tight fist and the other was wrapped firmly round the handle of his razor.

From the parlour, he heard the clock on the mantle piece chime half past five. The time had come.

-x-

Anthony's long loud footfalls stopped as he reached the entrance to Fogg's asylum. Slowly, he pulled the pocket watch out of his top pocket, his other hand leaning heavily on his cane. 5:28pm, two minutes. He could not jump the gun; Mr. Todd had been most insistent about timings. He started pacing back and forth in front of the door. Mr. Fogg was expecting him at half past. He had to be perfectly on time; he assumed it was the most gentlemanly thing to do.

A high pitched chiming from his pocket stopped his pacing. He pulled the small time piece from his pocket. Half past five. The time had come.

-x-

Toby had the easy job, or so he thought. He'd heard Mr. Todd and Anthony talking about timings and pistols all week. He had no timings or pistols, he just had to sneak into the house as soon as the judge was round the corner and find Joanna's dresses. Anthony had taken him to the house earlier in the week and pointed out Joanna's old room to him, telling him that was where he'd probably find the dresses.

As soon as he'd seen the judge leave, he'd inched casually closer to the house before dashing up the garden path as soon as he'd rounded the corner out of sight. Pushing open the heavy oak doors he snuck inside, quietly creeping along the hallway straight to the staircase. Checking for signs of life and finding none, he sprinted up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Upon reaching the landing, he paused, gathering his bearings. 'The front of the house is that way' he thought, turning to face the front, 'so Joanna's room must be one of these.' Slowly, he crept to the first door, opening it a crack and peering in. It was dark, the curtains were drawn. He'd checked before he'd entered the house, Joanna's curtains were open. He closed the door behind him, almost knocking a vase onto the floor as he did so. Carefully he placed it back on the table; he really had to be quieter, he thought to himself. He looked around; still no one. It was only then that he noticed the sheer amount of valuables littering the house. Mr. Todd had told him it would be like this and that he was to ignore it and focus totally on the job in hand if he were to get out with the dresses. He knew the man was right and he would get in terrible trouble if he disobeyed but he couldn't help but stare for a moment at all of the objects surrounding him. He could safely say he'd never seen anything like it before.

-x-

With trembling hands, Anthony knocked on the door of Fogg's asylum. After a few moments, the door was inched open and a thickly built bald man stepped out. He looked Anthony up and down, his expression changing from one of annoyance to one of respect as soon as he took a proper look at the young man.

"I am here to see Mr. Fogg; I have an appointment with him at half past five, now if I'm not mistaken." Anthony said, speaking slowly and clearly. The man nodded and opened the door for him to step in.

"This way Sir." He grunted, closing the door behind him and leading Anthony away from it. There was no backing out now.

His heavy footfalls and the light tap of his cane echoed eerily off the damp concrete walls. The corridor was dark, lit only by several candles suspended on the walls. The steady drip drip of water droplets from the ceiling onto the floor guided the pair to the end of the corridor and to a series of wooden door.

"'Is office is in 'ere." The man said to Anthony, pushing the door open and gesturing him to step in.

Quickly, Anthony stepped in, jumping slightly as the door was slammed behind him. The room was small and dingy. There was a little window high up on the back wall that allowed a thin stream of light in illuminating the desk under it. Behind the desk stood a thin grey haired man wearing a dark suit and a smarmy grin.

"Good evening Mr. Fogg." Anthony said in the same polite, airy voice he'd used with the guard.

"Good evening Mr. Hope. I hear you are after some hair from one of my children?" He asked, stepping round from behind the desk and past Anthony to the door.

"Indeed Sir, blonde if possible." He said, turning and following the man out the door.

"Ah, good choice Sir, good choice. I have a varied collection for you to choose from if you'll follow me."

"Of course Sir." Anthony replied, the two men's footsteps and Anthony's cane starting the echoing around the corridor again. After a few moments of walking in silence, the sound of dull wails reached his ears. Frowning, he tried to listen closer to the haunting noise that was bouncing off the walls. Yes, there it was again. It seemed to be women's voices coming from ahead. As they neared however, he realised with sickening clarity that it was not wailing but the empty expressionless singing of a nursery rhyme; the sort a mother might sing to her child.

Shivers running up and down his spine, he carried on walking towards the tortured sound, feeling sicker with every footfall. As they rounded the corner, the noise got louder as a long row of cells came into view. Taking a deep steadying breath he composed himself, trying to block out the singing reaching his ears. It didn't work, the sound of the women's voices imprinted permanently onto mind. He had to get Joanna out of here, and the sooner the better.

-x-

The seconds ticked over to minutes and there was still no sign of the judge. The barber was beginning to grow impatient as he waited pressed up against the dresser. He longed to pace up and down as he waited but he couldn't, it would make too much noise and the judge couldn't know he was here.

Flexing his fingers on the hand that wasn't grasping his razor he breathed deeply trying to keep calm. This had to work, he had to come. If he didn't, well, he dreaded to think what would happen if he didn't come and Anthony managed to release Joanna. The judge would hear of it and presume he had something to do with it. Then it would be back to Australia for him, and probably Anthony if they found him. No, he had to come; they had to get this finished tonight.

Just as he was reaching a point of frustration he didn't think was possible, he heard the quiet tinkle of the bell above the shop door before Nellie's voice drifted through the shop to his ears.

"Evenin' Sir. Was beginnin' ta think ya weren't comin' ternigh'." She said cheerily. He heard heavy footsteps he could only guess was the judge walking into the shop.

"Never could I miss a visit to see you Mrs. Lovett." He said. Mr. Todd cringed, jaw tightening.

There was a pause before Nellie spoke again, "'Ow kind Sir." She said, her voice sounding awkward. _'Come on Nellie keep it together.'_ He thought, trying to hear the muffled voice that came next.

"You deserve every kindness." He spoke, his voice low.

"Thank yer Sir." There was a pause and a clattering of a metal bowl before Mrs. Lovett spoke again, "I do enjoy our chats Sir, I just 'ave ter take this into the kitchen. Won't yer come with me?" She asked, her voice sweet.

"Of course." He replied, before the footsteps of the pair began to come towards him.

Heart in his mouth, he stepped back further against the wall, taking slow quiet breaths. Razor poised in his hand, he stood perfectly still, he had to wait until the judge was in the right place or he'd see him pounce.

-x-

Toby was still admiring the ornate possessions of the judge when he heard a door closing on the floor below. The sudden sound in the otherwise quiet house brought him with a jolt round to where he was and the task in hand. He'd gotten distracted, just like Mr. Todd had told him explicitly not to. Quickly, he crept across to the next door, easing it open and slipping inside. To his relief, his suspicions were right, this room was Joanna's. On the far wall was the big window with a wide ledge underneath, perfect for sitting on and watching the world go past outside. In the centre of the room stood a large bed and in the corner was a wardrobe. However it was what was on the bed that caught his attention. A large bag and several items of clothing were strewn across the delicate covers.

Slowly, he walked over; she must have been packing before she was taken away. Carefully but quickly, he placed the items lying on the bed in the bad along with the others already there. At a loss at what else to pack, he scurried over to the wardrobe and opened the doors. Inside where dresses of all colours and materials, he'd never seen so many before, not even his mum had this many. Frowning, he reached in and pulled out four of the dresses, the ones he most liked the colours of. He wasn't sure whether they were her favourites but they would do he reasoned. Roughly folding them one by one, he stuffed them into the already crammed bag before squeezing the opening closed and buttoning it. Taking the handles in both hands, he dragged the bag from the bed, rumpling the covers lying over the bed. With a thump, the big bag hit the floor. It was heavy, how was he going to get it out the house and all the way back to Fleet Street in time. Taking a deep breath he braced himself, heaving the bag off the floor up so it was resting over his shoulder.

Stumbling, he made his way to the door, opening it and closing it again behind him before dashing down the stairs. He paused about half way down, peering round the hallway to check the coast was clear. Hearing only silence, he tiptoed down the remaining stairs, hiding behind the bottom pillar when he reached it to check he was still alone.

Just as he was about to make a dash for the front door, he heard a door being opened and closed again down the hall and the sound of footsteps coming towards him.

-x-

"Blonde you said you wanted wasn't it Sir?" Mr. Fogg asked with a smirk as he led Anthony up to one of the cells. Peering in, Anthony could see a large dimly lit room filled with countless blonde women, all cowering where they sat.

"Yes. Blonde." Anthony confirmed as he watched the other man pull out a key from a large ring and slot in into the lock on the metal barred door. The lock clicked and the door swung open with an eerie screech, the ring of keys remaining in the lock. Mr. Fogg stepped in and Anthony followed. It didn't appear they needed to close the door behind them, all the women inside were huddling together away from the door as much as possible. All except one.

Sat on a bench looking scared but defiant was Joanna. Her skin was pale, her hair was limp and her eyes were wide and slightly frightened looking but apart from this she was her usual beautiful self. Suddenly her eyes flicked from Mr. Fogg to Anthony, widening in disbelief. Anthony winked and brought his finger to his lips shushing her discretely before the older man turned back towards him.

"Any catch your eye Sir?" he said, stepping further into the room, the women all around him scrambling away as much as possible, "We have all shades you can imagine if you look close enough." He said.

Anthony stepped into the room and over towards Joanna, standing in front of her with his back to Mr. Fogg. He smiled warmly at her before reaching out and stroking a wisp of her hair away from her face. "Yes, I think she'll do nicely." He said, reaching down and discretely pulling the revolver from his holster. With his free hand he reached down and grasped Joanna's arm, spinning round and pulling her to her feet. Arm raised, revolver pointed at Mr. Fogg he backed slowly to the door, enjoying the look of pure terror painted across the older man's face. "I'll leave you the mercy of your … children." He said smugly, pushing Joanna through the door and closing it behind him, locking it with the keys still dangling from the lock. Pausing where he was, he watched as the women descended on the man, jumping on him, his screams muffled by their clawing hands.

He turned to Joanna, a triumphant smile on his face before taking her hand in his and pulling her quickly in the direction of the exit.

-x-

"Just' down 'ere." Mrs. Lovett said, her footsteps approaching the short dim corridor from the shop to the kitchen. Heart pounding painfully against his chest, Mr. Todd tried to keep his breathing calm. This was it; the judge would die any moment. Shifting against the wall so he was completely out of view, he waited, breath hitching in his throat as he heard the footsteps begin to echo as the entered the corridor.

Despite the lack of lighting, the barber could see Mrs. Lovett's face as she walked past him, not turning her head at all to look at him. She looked nervous, she knew as well as he did this was it, they only got one shot. If this didn't work, that was it.

There was a slight pause after the baker had walked past and, for a moment, Mr. Todd wondered whether the judge wasn't going to follow her down to the kitchen, whether he was just going to wait for her to return to the shop. But then, to his relief, he echoing footsteps started again and the judge breezed past the dresser, pausing just in front of the barber as he waited for Nellie to open the door.

A sick feeling rising in his stomach, Mr. Todd realised this was his moment; if he was going to go, he had to do it know. Bringing his razor up from his side, he quietly stepped out from the shadows so he was stood behind the judge before wrapping his free arm quickly round the man's throat.

-x-

Panicking, Toby dashed from the staircase into the room next to the staircase, closing the door quietly behind him, carefully, he placed the heavy bag down on the floor, rubbing his already sore shoulder. Slowly he bent down to the keyhole, peering through to watch what was going on. A young girl in uniform walked past the staircase and towards the door he was currently hiding behind. Frozen to the spot, Toby could only stare in horror as the girl approached, hand extended ready to grasp the door handle. Just as Toby was about to grab the bag and run into the room to desperately find somewhere to hide, a voice came from upstairs, a low angry sounding voice that called a name.

The girl on the other side of the door stopped abruptly before whirling round and dashing up the stairs, calling as she went. Letting out a deep breath he didn't realise he'd been holding, he took one last glance out the key hole before hoisting the heavy bag over his shoulder once more and slipping out the room. Quietly, he crept over to the front door and pulled it open just enough to escape out.

Once out in the open again, Toby let out a relieved laugh before running as fast as he could with the large bag slung across his shoulder back in the direction of Fleet Street.

-x-

The corridors where deserted as the pair ran through them, Anthony desperately trying to remember the way out of the maze. Eventually, they came to the corridor where Mr. Fogg's small office was. Remembering being led here by the guard, Anthony dashed down one of the narrow passages, Joanna's hand still held firmly in his. Upon reaching the end, they came to the two tall oak doors that led out into the open world again. Pausing, Anthony looked back at the girl smiling at him. "Ready?" he asked, returning a nervous smile.

"As I ever will be." She replied sweetly.

Pushing the doors open firmly, a sharp gust of cold wind hit the pair as they left the stuffy asylum into the growing darkness of the night. Taking her hand again and ignoring his new cane, Anthony broke into a run, Joanna following happily, relieved at last to be free of imprisonment.

-x-

The barber grinned sadistically as the judge grasped his arm desperately that was wrapped tightly round his throat. He knew he should end it quickly and get him down to the bake house before Anthony and Joanna arrived but he couldn't help but enjoy this moment.

"I don't suppose you remember me Sir." He whispered into the judge's ear, almost spitting the word 'Sir', "I mean, I was always just an inconvenience wasn't I? I just got in the way didn't I?" He said, his arm tightening round the man's throat.

"Who are you?" He croaked his voice hoarse and raspy.

"No one that you should remember. I suppose all you were ever interested in was my wife, and then it seems, my daughter." He growled, bringing his razor up and positioning it at the man's throat, applying just enough pressure that it cut the skin causing a thin trickle of blood to flow down his pale neck. He felt the man freeze under his grasp. The barber couldn't work out whether that was due to the cut he'd just made or that he'd just realised who the man restraining him was.

"You." The judge spat, "But it can't be, it can't possible be … how?" he said, his voice trembling as he realised just who he was dealing with.

"Oh but it can be Sir." He said, this time, the word Sir came out with so much malice that it made Nellie, who was stood watching by the kitchen door shiver.

"Benjamin Barker." The judge stated, eyes wide and frightened.

"BENJAMIN BARKER!" The barber yelled, releasing his grip on the man's throat before plunging the razor in, hitting his vein and causing blood to spew out, splashing the walls and puddling on the floor. Quickly, he removed the razor before sinking it back in again, causing a fresh spurt of blood from another area in his throat. The man's hands thrashed around widely as he gurgled and spluttered eyes wide in horror. Slowly, Mr. Todd moved to the man's side, removing the razor before wiping it across the length of his throat, leaving a clean cut.

With one last cry, the man fell to the floor, limp and lifeless. Dead. Mr. Todd stood, staring. Unable to believe what had just happened. He'd done it, he'd killed the judge. His mind went blank; all he could think of was the emptiness he now felt. He'd done what he came to do, kill the man lying in front of him, and now he felt as if he had no purpose.

As if sensing this, Mrs. Lovett came forward, carefully stepping over the body lying on the floor so she was stood in front the barber. He looked confused and lost like a small child. Cautiously, she reached out for him, her hands running up his limp arms before coming to rest on his shoulders.

"Mr. T?" she said softly, "Ya did it Mr. T. Ya did it." She added, a smile growing across her lips. Still he didn't move, his eyes empty and unmoving. "Love? We need ter move 'im love. Anthony and Joana will be 'ere soon. We don't want 'em ter see 'im like tha' do we?" This seemed to stir a reaction as he stepped past her and bent down, linking his arms underneath the judge's.

"Open the bake house door." He growled, heaving the man off the floor and dragging him forward.

Mrs. Lovett squeezed past him before dashing down the stairs and unlocking the door to the bake house. Groaning at the weight of the door, she dug her shoulder into the hard metal and pushed it open, stepping aside so Mr. Todd could drag the body of the judge down into the darkness. Following him in, she lifted the judge's legs, easing the weight the barber had to carry. After dumping him by the door to the oven, they quickly left the room, Mr. Todd glancing at his watch on the way back up to the shop.

"They should be here any minute." He growled as entered they shop, Mr. Todd striding straight to the window. He could dwell and celebrate the death of the judge all he liked later but for now, he had to focus on getting his daughter and Anthony onto the ship to America.

-x-

"Where are we going?" Joanna asked through heavy breaths behind Anthony.

"To the house of a friend of mine. We will leave for the docks from there." He said, continuing the quick pace.

"What is his name?" She asked, her voice soft and innocent even when out of breath.

"Mr. Sweeney Todd." He answered, "He's a barber. I met him whilst out at sea, he was floating on a raft and I pulled him on board."

"You saved his life?" She asked, her voice a mixture of awe and wonder. Anthony smiled at her reaction.

"Yes, I suppose I did." He said, thinking back to that very day as the pair continued to run quickly through the streets. They didn't have long until six o'clock when they had to be at the shop.

-x-

Legs aching and panting, Toby slowed to a jog, the bag weighing heavy over his shoulder. _'Have to get back, have to get back, have to get back.'_ He thought with each painful stride. His lungs ached, rasping with every breath he took. _'Have to get back, have to help Anthony.'_ He thought, picking up the pace again.

Over the past few days he'd grown to like the young sailor very much indeed. It was like having an older brother, or so he imagined. And now he was helping him out, he didn't want to let him down. Mr. Todd had told him that if he wasn't back in time with the bag, then the ship wouldn't wait and Anthony and Joanna and they'd go without it. Toby most certainly didn't want this to happen so upped his pace again to as fast as his legs would take him.

-x-

"Almost there now." Anthony reassured as the rounded the corner onto Fleet Street.

"I would run for days if it meant getting away from this horrid place." Joanna panted behind him, skirts blowing about wildly round her ankles as the dashed down the street, the shop coming into view through the dark sky.

"There! There it is." Anthony said pointing his cane down the street towards the shop. Tightening his grip on the girl's hand he sped up the pace, pulling her quickly towards their destination. As the reached the door, Anthony paused, turning to look at a flushed looking Joanna. "Are you ready?" He asked. A smile spread across her face.

"Yes." She said as Anthony reached out and grasped the door handle, pushed the door wide open and pulling the girl through.

At first glance, the dark room appeared empty. The silence was broken however as the tapping of Mrs. Lovett's boots sounded from the far side of the room. Slowly she walked towards them, a warm smile on her lips.

"Joanna?" She asked in disbelief, "My God. You're more beautiful than your mother." She said before she could stop herself. The girl stood staring at the strange woman walking slowly towards her.

"You knew my mother?" she asked in a small voice. Mrs. Lovett nodded.

"Knew you an' all. When you was a little mite." She said, stopping in front the girl and shaking her head.

"And my father?" the girl asked, her eyes not leaving Mrs. Lovett's once. This question seemed to bring the woman from the trance that she was in, "Did you know my father?" She repeated, worried that now the woman was no longer in her trance she wouldn't answer her questions.

"Yer father was a good man." She said quietly, unable to bring herself to say anymore, especially with the man himself standing somewhere behind her in the shadows at the back of the room.

Silence fell over the room, the two women simply staring at each other. Anthony was the first to break it.

"Is Mr. Todd here?" He asked looking round the room. Mrs. Lovett's eyes snapped from Joanna to Anthony.

"Err, yes… somewhere." She said, turning and squinting into the shadows. As if on cue, the man stepped out slowly, dark eyes fixed intently on Joanna. He stopped just behind Mrs. Lovett, eyes never once leaving Joanna. "Mr. T." Nellie said, elbowing him in the side. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Joanna." He said, as if testing the word on his tongue. She smiled weakly at him.

"Yes Sir." She answered shyly. Mrs. Lovett looked between the pair, for once in her life lost at what to say. Biting her bottom lip she heard the clock in the parlour chime through the silence. Quarter past six. They had to get moving. Glancing up at the barber nervously she spoke.

"Mr. T? It's time dear." She said, wrapping her small hand round his arm and pulling him towards the couple and the door.

"Has Toby arrived with the bag?" Anthony asked as the four of them stepped outside the shop. Mrs. Lovett frowned.

"No, sorry love." She said. She knew how much Anthony wanted Joanna to have some of her things with her when they set off to anther country, but like Mr. Todd had told Toby before he'd left, the ship wouldn't wait for them.

"Don't worry ma'am. I'm sure Toby tried." He said, smiling sadly at her.

"Anthony." Mr. Todd's low voice came from behind them. The three stood outside the shop door turned to see the barber stood in the road with a cab. Anthony turned back to Mrs. Lovett and bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you ma'am. For everything. You've been such a help, I don't know how I can repay you." He said honestly. Mrs. Lovett smiled up at him.

"Make 'er 'appy." She said trying to stop the tears that were threatening to spill over, "Look after 'er. That's enough fer me." Anthony smiled and for a moment, she thought he was going to hug her. He stepped back however and turned to Joanna. The girl smiled at Mrs. Lovett warmly.

"Thank you ma'am." She said, before allowing Anthony to slip his hand into hers and lead her to the waiting cab.

Mr. Todd opened the door and pulled the steps down, waiting at the side of the cab as Anthony led his daughter towards him.

"Goodbye Mr. Todd. Thank you for helping me." She said with one last smile before she climbed carefully into cab. Anthony paused in front the barber, shaking his head.

"I don't know how to thank you Sir, truly I don't." He said, holding his hand out to the man. Mr. Todd took it and shook it firmly.

"Treat her like the lady she is. Marry her and make her happy." He said quietly, looking at the boy with pleading eyes. Anthony nodded and swallowed. "And here." He added, handing Anthony a small purse filled with coins. Anthony's eyes widened.

"I can't take this Sir." He said, trying to hand the purse back.

"Promise me what I asked and it's yours." He said sternly.

Sensing he wasn't going to win, Anthony nodded his head and pocketed the purse. "Of course Sir. I promise." He replied, before climbing into the cab after Joanna. Quickly, Mr. Todd bent down, lifting the steps and closing the door before walking round to the cab man and handing him the money needed to get the couple to the docks. The cabman thanked him before clicking his tongue and urging the horses to walk on.

Just as the cab pulled away, the barber heard faint shouting from behind him. He turned round and saw a young boy running towards him with a large bag slung over his shoulder.

"It's Toby! Mr. T stop the cab!" Mrs. Lovett called, dashing from the shop door and down the road to meet Toby and relieve him of the bag.

Mr. Todd quickly stepped out, bashing the side of the moving cab. "Stop man!" He called, striding back up to the front of the slowing cab. "Wait there." He instructed, striding off down the road to meet Mr. Lovett who was now carrying the heavy bag. Taking it off her, he slung it effortlessly over his shoulder before jogging back to the cab and opening the door. "Just in time." He said, handing the bag to a delighted looking Anthony.

"Thank you Sir." He exclaimed as the barber closed the door once again and stepped back as he watched the cab move off in the direction of the docks.

Slowly, Mrs. Lovett walked up behind where Mr. Todd was stood. He was still watching the road even though the cab was now out of sight. Cautiously, she slid her arms round his waist, pulling him close to her and leaning her cheek on his back. She felt him sigh and relax under her touch so, feeling more confident, she moved round so she was stood in front of him and snuggled into his chest, unashamed that people walking past may see. She didn't care what they thought. She loved this man and she wasn't going to hide it just to keep her neighbours happy.

Slowly, his arms wrapped themselves round her waist, pulling her close. He nestled his face into her hair before whispering softly, "I've missed you so much this last week." She smiled at his words, genuinely pleased that he'd missed her as much as she'd missed him.

"I understand." She replied. He pulled away slightly.

"No. You don't." He said, noting her confused expression, "The judge, he was after you. He'd given up on Joanna and he was after you. I couldn't let you go through what Lucy had to. But I couldn't stop it if he thought we were together. He'd have me off to Australia just like when…" He faltered, "Just like when he wanted Lucy. I had to be indifferent towards you otherwise I'd be back on that boat and I couldn't do anything."

Nellie looked up at him, total shock overwhelming her when she saw a small, single tear track down his cheek. Slowly, she raised one hand and brushed it away, caressing his cheek softly with his thumb. "Well I'm still 'ere and 'e's not." She said quietly, staring up into his eyes, "We don't need ter worry abou' 'im anymore." She added, leaning up on tiptoes and pressing a soft kiss on his cheek where the tear had just been.

His eyes followed her movements, watching her as she stroked his cheek tenderly. "Come on, let's go in." He said, taking her hand and leading her back inside the shop.

-x-

As soon as Mr. Todd had left the baker for the briefest of moments, she had dashed down to the bake house to get started on removing the evidence. She didn't know whether he'd wanted to help, she'd assumed he didn't and had taken the task upon herself. She'd started by burning all the bones and unused bits from past bodies in the oven, leaving them burning while she'd removed the judge from all his items of wealth. When there was enough room in the oven, she'd thrown him in as well, taking pleasure in watching the flames devour him, rendering him unrecognisable within seconds. A sadistic smile crossed her lips as she closed the oven door, shutting the judge away for good.

**Hope you enjoy ...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well here it is folks, the last chapter. I'd just like to thank everyone who has reviewed, read, favourited or alerted this fic, I am genuinely blown away with the response I've had, I never expected it from my first fic. Just would like to say, there will be no sequal to this one, but there is another fic on the way, it's very different to this one so keep your eye out for it.**

**Hope you enjoy the last installment and thank you to Elekat for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Chapter 12**

"'E's in bed asleep." Nellie whispered as she closed Toby's bedroom door behind her and walked straight over and into the barber's waiting arms, "'E knows something's going on, 'e's not stupid." She added, sighing happily as Mr. Todd's hands ran lazily up and down her back.

"We'll have to leave early tomorrow morning." He said, pulling away so he could look at her, "Are you packed?" She shook her head, "Go and do it." He replied, his voice commanding but not threatening. She simply nodded, leaving his embrace reluctantly and making her way to her room.

He'd give her a few minutes but he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. Before all this happened, before the judge came after Nellie, before he realised he loved her, he was waiting to spend the night with her, but now, now there was nothing to wait for. He paced quietly up and down the parlour. Tonight he was going to make her his forever.

A large carpet bag was all Mrs. Lovett could find to pack her things in. She sighed, it would have to do. Slowly, she went round her room, running her fingers over all her little keepsakes and trinkets, things that had always been around her, things that she would have to leave behind; even the sentimental in her knew they could only take what was necessary.

Turning back to the task in hand, she began folding various items of clothing neatly and laying them in the bag, methodically running her morning routine through her head as she went to assure nothing was forgotten. Only when she was certain she'd packed all the necessary undergarments did she start on packing her dresses. She sighed as she opened the wardrobe doors; how she wished dresses were smaller, she may have been able to take a few more then.

Still in the dark about their destination, she decided to cover all eventualities, packing both a lightweight summer and a heavier winter dress, as well as two of her everyday dresses.

Turning back to her bursting bag she tried to close it, reluctantly deciding she couldn't fit anything else in; her other dresses would have to stay along with the rest of her possessions. Groaning through gritted teeth, she yanked the edges of the bag closer to each other, desperately trying to draw the button and loop closer together. Pausing, she took a breath, only to find one side of the bag slipped from her grasp, causing the gap to be wide open again. Growling in frustration, she pushed the bag off the bed, the top dress bulging out as it bounced on the floor, coming to rest on its side. She stared at the bag for a moment, eyes filling up.

She didn't want to leave, not really; this place held too many memories, admittedly not all good but parts of her life all the same. She'd spent more of her life here than she had anywhere else.

Totally absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't hear the door open and close behind her and the footsteps approach her form behind. Slowly, two strong arms wrapped themselves round her waist, pulling her backwards until she was leaning up against someone. She smiled, no biting this time.

Before she had time to speak, lips descended on her neck, kissing and sucking gently, moving slowly up towards her jaw. "Mr. T." Nellie sighed, turning her head to see the barber stood behind her. Quickly, he span her round, his mouth crashing against hers as he kissed her hungrily.

Despite the initial shock, Nellie wrapped her arms tightly round his neck, pulling him closer to her and returning the kiss with equal passion. Slowly, he trailed his hands down her sides before moving to her back where they started to undo the laces of her dress.

To her surprise, he had her dress undone and pooling round her ankles in seconds, allowing her to step out, his mouth never once leaving hers. Desperate to feel his skin under her hands, she quickly untied his necktie, throwing it behind her before raking her fingers down his chest and beginning to unbutton his shirt from the bottom. Despite her trembling fingers, she make quick work , slowly running her hands up his now bare chest and pushing his shirt of his shoulders, loving the feel of his toned muscles under her hands.

Her corset and bloomers quickly followed her dress, the barber's hands roaming her now exposed flesh. His mouth left hers, trailing open mouthed kisses over her jaw and down her neck, his lips finishing over her collarbone where he began sucking and biting, removing his trousers and underwear as he did so.

Slowly, he pushed her backwards until her knees hit the edge of the bed, sending her flying backwards onto the covers. The barber followed, looming over her body sprawled out underneath him. For a moment, he held still, staring deeply into her eyes as she brought her arms up to rest round his neck. With a slow kiss on her parted lips, be finally broke the barriers between them that had held them apart for so long, claiming her as his for eternity.

-x-

Mrs. Lovett could remember her nightmares, each and every one of them. She'd found it funny in a dark kind of way how the human mind readily forgot about the happy places it visited while it's body rested, yet when death, torture, pain, longing sadness or grief entered the subconscious, it was only too happy to remember each and every detail.

Today was different however. If she had had a nightmare, her mind had forgotten it. All she could remember as she stirred in her sleep was the dream where Mr. Todd had entered her room and taken her on her bed. Bits of the dream were blurry; she couldn't remember why he was there or what she'd been doing in her room beforehand. It also seemed strange to her as she rolled over in bed that rays of dusky sunlight where blanketing her naked body. Looking down, she noticed the covers thrown widely about, wrapped partially around her middle and over her feet but the rest of her was bare. She frowned; it must still be reasonably early.

It was only as she sat up in bed that she caught sight of the bag on the floor, stuffed full but closed. A smile grew rapidly across her lips as brought the covers up over herself. It wasn't a dream; Mr. Todd had entered her room and taken her on her bed. Her smile faded quickly however as she realised he wasn't still in the bed next to her. Now she thought about it, she remembered him falling asleep next to her with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She frowned, pulling the covers up to her chin as a sudden chill washed over her. What if he regretted it? What if he'd woken up and gone without her? No, he wouldn't have, he'd repacked her bag for her after she'd thrown it off the bed, he wouldn't have done that if he wasn't taking her with him. Would he?

Rising slowly, she bent down and picked up her nightdress off the floor, pulling it over her head as she made her way to her bedroom door. As she reached out to open the door, it surprised her by opening itself. Stepping back just in time to avoid it swinging into her, she couldn't help herself but to smile as she saw who it was that walked into her room. She watched as his eyes scanned the room before coming to settle on her stood behind the door.

They stood staring at each other for a few moments, neither one daring to speak. The silence was eventually broken by Mr. Todd as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "I left you sleeping, I had some things finish up before we left." He said, swooping down and picking up her bag off the floor. "Get dressed, we're almost ready to leave." He said, turning to leave but pausing before he walked out the door. He turned back to her again, seeing the lost look in her eyes. The corner of his lip twitched and his eyes softened as he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Be quick." He whispered in her ear before he turned and left.

The warmth that she felt when she remembered last night wasn't a dream quickly spread through her again as his lips touched her cheek. She smiled as he left the room with her bag before turning back to her room and quickly dressing. After a few moments stood at her wardrobe debating which dress to wear to start their new life together, it suddenly twigged there was only one dress that would be appropriate. Carefully, she pulled out the heavy dress and slipped it on. Wondering over to her mirror, she examined her reflection. Perfect. It was the dress that she was wearing all those months ago when Mr. Todd had first come into the shop. The one that she had been wearing the first time her life had been altered by this man, and it seemed only right that it saw her through another huge change.

-x-

"Nellie, we have to go pet." He said gently, taking her hand and guiding her towards the cab waiting patiently on the street where Anthony and Joanna's had been only hours before. Even though she was walking away from the shop, her eyes never left it, watching as she was pulled away from the one place she'd called home for so many years.

Mr. Todd had to practically lift her into the cab before he could climb in after her and close the door. She sat next to the window, face almost to the glass, and watched her shop fade away from her as the cab began its long journey to their first stop. Due to the distance of the destination, the cab driver had told Mr. Todd they would have to make two stops on the way to switch cabs, each taking them further south.

After a few minutes, Mr. Todd heard stifled sobs coming from Mrs. Lovett's direction. Carefully, he slipped his hand round her and pulled her away from the window and to his side, wrapping his arms properly around her as she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

-x-

In the end the journey took three days. It had been hard to keep Toby still in the cab for three days but Mr. Todd had done it. It had been hard to stop Mrs. Lovett's sobs on the first day but he'd done it. On the second day she'd slept most of the journey due to not sleeping in the inn that night, and on the third day she'd sat quietly most of the way. Mr. Todd had found himself longing for her to say something, to speak. This would have amused him if not for the fact that he was worried about her.

By the time they reached the small village, he noticed her eyes were tired as he watched her stretch her stiff aching body. The long ride in the cab hadn't been kind on his body either, he noted as he limped slightly due to the stiffness in his leg.

The first thing he noticed about their new home town was the quietness of it. The air was still and clean. There were very few people and the ones that were out and about smiled and tipped their hats at the three of them but did not speak. Taking in a deep breath, the barber noticed the familiar smell of salt water.

Slowly, he reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a small folded piece of paper with the address of their new house on. Unfolding it, he reread the words before looking round with a frown on his face. He had no clue where the house was.

His lost look must have been obvious because not long after pulling the paper out of his pocket, a young girl of no more than about 17 wondered up to him with a welcoming smile on her face. She stopped in front of him before looking him up and down and making a humphing noise in the back of her throat.

"Ya must be the ones from London." She said in a soft country accent. Her smile grew as he nodded, lighting up her sparkling brown eyes, "Follow me." She added, turning on the spot and walking down a small alley between two houses.

Without any other option, Mr. Todd and Toby collected up the bags before following after the girl, Mrs. Lovett trailing after them with slightly renewed curiosity.

The alley was steep and cobbled but not long. At the bottom was another line of houses, they were small two story houses in a long line along the sea front. Lucky for Mr. Todd and his planned surprise, the girl led the group up to theirs from the back, obscuring the sea from Mrs. Lovett's view.

"This is it." She said, taking one of the bags off Mr. Todd so he could fetch the key out of his pocket. Once the door was unlocked and the bags deposited in the empty hallway, the girl who introduced herself as Cora left them to settle in. Mr. Todd had other ideas however. After sending Toby off to explore, he untied his necktie and placed it over Mrs. Lovett's eyes, tying it carefully at the back of her head.

"I have a surprise for you." He whispered softly in her ear, his hot breath tickling her neck. Gently, he pushed her away from the house and down the street to a gap in the houses. His instinct was right, the little alley led straight onto the beach. About half way down, he ordered her to take her boots off, which she did.

The cold floor on her bare feet made her gasp as he pushed her forward again. Step by step they neared the sand until the baker finally stepped on it, her small feet sinking in immediately. He felt her shoulders tense slightly under his hands as he pushed her further down onto the beach. He wondered if she realised she was currently walking further and further towards the sea.

Like he'd planned, only once the chilly water was lapping at her toes did he lower his necktie from her eyes. She blinked several times before her eyes swept over the horizon and the sea in front of her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up and down the long stretch of beach before her.

At first Mr. Todd thought he'd done the wrong thing bringing her here, until she finally turned to face him, tears rolling down her cheeks and a smile on her face that spoke a hundred words. Her smile reached his heart like nothing ever had done before, one of pure unashamed gratitude, and he couldn't help but return it, an open and honest smile like she hadn't seen since he'd returned to England.

In that instant she flung herself at him so quickly he couldn't keep his balance and the pair of them went sprawling backwards across the floor, laughing as they landed in the soft sand. Mr. Todd wrapped his arms round her and pulled her to him once their breath returned to them, resting his head against hers.

Snuggled into his chest on the beach in front of their very own house, Nellie Lovett could truly say she hadn't felt happiness like it all her life. There had been several times in her life when she thought she had been happy, but now, she knew they were all false, she knew now until that point, she'd never really been happy. She sighed contentedly, the sounds she loved surrounding her, overwhelming her senses; the gentle whistle of the breeze, the lapping of the sea on the sand, and Mr. Todd's heartbeat. Shifting so she could look up at her barber, she smiled before softly whispering, "I love ya." Slowly, she brought one hand up to rest on his cheek, "I love ya." She repeated, a little louder this time.

For a moment that seemed to drag out so it felt like minutes, Mr. Todd just stared at her. Mrs. Lovett feared she'd said the wrong thing. Her worries were proved wrong however as he leaned slowly down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. She smiled against his lips, causing him to pull away and rest his forehead against hers.

"I love you to." He whispered, theirs noses touching and eyes closed. Nellie's heart skipped a beat at those four words, a smile spreading across her face again.

Once again, Mrs. Lovett's life had proved her mind wrong. This was happiness, the words from the barber's lips still lingering in the air, gently mingling with the sea air blanketing the couple curled up on the sand together. Yes, this was happiness, her Mr. Todd's love and a life by the sea.

**Hope you enjoy ...**


End file.
